Facets of Perfection
by Villemoo
Summary: An advent-calendar Christmas story. There will be snow, baking, flexing muscles, gasping, flirting and jewels. Lots of pretty and shiny things to marvel at! :)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a breaking point.

It could be something as insignificant as one sentence in a messenger, or a short email. In one second the equilibrium of everyday chaotic life topples over, and everything falls into a heap. And at the center of it – a desolate, sad figure, too apathetic to do anything.

Only in movies you have theatrical breakdowns in tears and screaming. Real life is not that dramatic. It's enough to get one message and do nothing afterwards. The point being, nothing is the same after that moment. No matter how insignificant it may feel right then...

But one learns to deal with the new reality. After all, humans are an incredibly adaptable species.

At least that's what Victoria thought, looking out the window at the blur of brown and grey landscape rolling past the window.

Someone stupid said manners don't cost a thing. How unimaginative. There is a good amount of effort, both mental and physical, in maintaining good behaviour. All those muscles tensing in kind smiles, and stopping hands from clenching, or legs from kicking… This is a strenuous and deliberate exercise. Why wouldn't people recognise it as such?

"Everything alright, Kitten?"

Speaking of which. There she was, silent and nearly scowling, not paying any attention to cousin Sel behind the wheel. Not putting any effort in at least pretending for her.

"Just a bit jetlagged I guess. Sorry."

"I wish I could say you'll get a nice rest at home, but the truth is I don't think kids will give you a minute to think. Let alone sleep peacefully."

That was the idea. Coming for a month or two to stay at her cousin's and take care of her adopted children, while trying to undo the damage of ignoring that one small message.

"We'll manage," Victoria said with a tight smile.

"Oh, you sound so British when you say that!"

"Do I? I never heard myself speaking more properly than I do now." She exaggerated the Brummie sound of the words, enunciating the vowels.

They laughed, and the lead-like pressure on Victoria's chest eased a fraction.

"Isn't it too much, me staying with you indefinitely?"

"Don't be stupid. It's fine. Bruce said he'd welcome the savings on a babysitter."

"I can cook too," Vic reminded, only half joking. "I intend to be a very useful houseguest."

"Oh, goodie!" Selina cheered. „I need my windows cleaned, you know…"

That made Victoria wildly shake her head. Contrary to her cousin, Vic hated heights.

"I'm not tall enough to do it without the ladder, and I can do it on the ladder because I don't have the appropriate insurance ma'am."

"How unfortunate," the older woman faked sadness like no other, Victoria could almost believe it was genuine. "Speaking of tall people. There will be another two guests for Christmas."

"I think you mentioned, Bruce's uncle, the one I met at the wedding? Tall, distinguished gentleman?"

"Alfred, yes. And our coworker. He is in between assignments and has to finish some things with Bruce, so since they usually work closely together, it seemed like the only natural thing to invite him in. Otherwise, he would spend the entire holiday season in a motel."

How uncharacteristic, thought Victoria. Her cousin used to be very territorial. The place around her table had to be earned, the trust maintained...

"You weren't this soft before," she mused out loud.

"I changed," Selina admitted. "As did you." Her eyes left the road for a second to send a meaningful look at Victoria's short hair.

"Well, I'm still interested in the same things I liked as a kid. Only now I can play with all those shinies legally."

That throwback to their childhood made Selina chuckle.

"How lucky for you, Kitten."

"I never really understood why you chose to be an accountant. And adopt kids."

"You'll see. Once you get to know my family, you'll see."

"I thought I was your family," Victoria murmured under her breath.

Selina either didn't hear or chose to ignore it, focused on exiting an intersection.

"I can't believe it's been five years since we last seen each other in person." Selina tried to restart the conversation.

The disappointment burned in Victoria's chest and left a bitter taste in her mouth. Still, she tried to sound happy.

"Right? It's crazy. That grant came out of nowhere."

The car turned right and merged into the traffic on the road to Deale.

"I'm glad you could learn exactly what interests you."

"And in Birmingham! You'd love it there. So much history and pubs!"

"You're going to stay there?"

"No, that was never the plan. I have a few prospects before me, but for now, I just want to rest a little bit and enjoy not having to study for once."

"Sounds like a plan. But what did you do with all your things?"

"It's in storage." There were plans to move it, but Victoria didn't reply to that one message, and all her aspirations folded like a fan on a windy day. "So, tell me about the kids."

Selina smiled, focusing on getting out of the traffic circle.

"You'll see them soon enough. Besides Cassie's silence, they're just normal kids."

"Just like we used to be?"

That made them both laugh.

Nothing in their upbringing was stereotypical or normal, least of all them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Bane hesitated at the foot of the stairs. There was a ragdoll on the first step, and a toy sword made out of bright green plastic on the second.

"Are you certain this won't be an inconvenience, Wayne?"

"It was Selinas' idea. She made some excellent points when it came to managing all our projects." Bruce made a point of stressing the first sentence, but it was clearly a joke.

"Yes, it seems preferable to have as much time as possible spent on strategizing instead of logistics."

They stopped at the top of the stairs before an identical set of doors. Bruce opened the one on the left.

"This is my study, and the room next to it is the bathroom." He let Bane pass through and leaned on the doorframe with his arms folded. "It's not much, but I'm saving guest bedroom for Alfred. Sel's cousin will be staying in Tim's room, and kids are bunched up together, for the time being."

"I'll be fine here," Bane replied, eyeing appreciatively rows of books on the shelves before him.

"Do you know when your next assignment will start?"

"Perhaps at the beginning of the year. Pending confirmation on the date."

"So, research until then?"

"Indeed. When I'm not having access to your organizations' files, I'll catch up on the broader scope of the task. The asset is still unknown."

"Yeah, they're working on it."

"I know."

"Listen, Sel should be here any minute with her cousin." There was a pause, where Bruce seemed to look for words. He gave up when Bane kept on unpacking his things, with perfect indifference. "She wouldn't say this to you, but I think the girl is a bit sensitive. Try to be nice to her."

The request was met with a barely noticeable shrug.

"I do have basic knowledge of appropriate protocol in these situations."

Bane turned around and pressed something into Bruce's hands.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," Wayne said, looking suspiciously at a label on the bottle.

"Are you any better, Wayne?" Bane mocked.

Blatant provocation earned him a scornful look from Bruce. It was widely known, that both were regarded as somewhat anti-social.

"The only reason I can't be out in the field is my knee."

"Indeed?"

Right at this moment, the kids barged into the kitchen, Tim's giggle and their hurried steps echoing up to the study along with patter of dog's nails on the hardwood floor.

"Why did I agree to this in the first place?" Bruce muttered under his breath.

"You can either work with me or lose.* Do not pretend it's something that just happened to you. You want to know."

"I want to know," Bruce confirmed. He sighed and moved towards the stairs. "Well, this room is all yours for the time being." He visibly shivered. "I still can't quite get used to it all being so small."

"Missing the manor?" Came the mocking reply. Wayne's ancestral house was lost in a fire. The arsonist was no other than their mentor, Ra's al-Ghul.

"Fuck you, Bane."

Despite harsh words, the tone was jovial and light.

Life went on, for both of them, in unexpected ways.

The study was small and crammed to the brim with books and data banks. But Bane lived in less space for longer than just a few weeks. He would endure, especially since there were plenty of books and a research to be conducted.

Unpacking his stuff occupied his mind for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone told Bruce five years ago he'd be a family man, he would laugh and direct them to Arkham. It was an unexpected and strange turn of events that led him to this place. But he didn't regret a thing. Even the fact that his ancestral home was ruined. It was for the better, the burden of revenge and responsibility was crushing him to the ground.

Now, with kids and new responsibilities he had st enough to keep him busy, keep him useful, but still was free enough to enjoy life.

Plus, Alfred was ecstatic when they adopted. It all turned out suspiciously well…

Jogging down the stairs he smiled to himself. Life was good.

The fridge was wide open, as was the back entrance to the house. He shook his head.

"Ace, close the door," Bruce commanded the dog. "Kids, Bane is upstairs, so remember our talk yesterday, okay? No one but Mommy, him and me can enter the study," he took a bottle of juice from the boys straining hands and poured him and his sister a drink.

"Ok, Dad," said Tim. Cassie nodded.

"Sel should be here soon with your aunt. I need to make dinner. Would you guys help me?"

"Yes!" the boy shouted. His sister smiled and nodded fervently.

"Let's wash our hands, then."

They were in the middle of preparing the ingredients for the sauce when Bane came down to join them.

"May I be of any help?"

Cassie patted the stool beside the one she was sitting at, gesturing for him to join her.

"Would you cut the vegetables?" Bruce asked without turning and looking.

"But of course." Bane gallantly bowed before the girl and winked at her before he took the offered seat. She giggled, noiselessly, and went back to peeling carrots.

It was a pasta dish, one that didn't require much work. They were done in a flash, just in time to hear the car pull up the driveway when they let the sauce to simmer.

"Mommy's home!" Tim shouted excitedly and ran out of the kitchen to the yard. Ace and Cassie closely followed.

"Showdown," Bruce muttered, going after the kids. Bane trailed him, without a word, stopping at the threshold to survey the scene before his eyes.

The dog was ecstatic, running circles around the group, stopping from time to time to lick Selina's hands or to bark with excitement. He even sprinted to Bane once or twice, trying to engage him as well, begging to be pet.

Selina's cousin chatted pleasantly with the family. Bane noticed she crouched to greet Cassie, who nervously bit her thumb and kept shyly peeking at her new aunt from under the lace of her hair. Tim talked animatedly, no doubt mouthing about everything that happened from the moment Selina left to the airport. Bruce unpacked the suitcases from the trunk of the car.

When everything settled a bit, Bane decided to greet the new guest as well. Descending slowly towards the group, he took the chance to get the last look at the woman, unmarred by her words or actions.

She was Selinas height, so quite average for most, and small for Bane. Her dark hair was short, cropped close to the skin at the back, flaring into a wavy fringe at the top of her head. She had an easy smile and an air of brazen confidence around her. The cockiness was perhaps, just an act. He saw defeat in the slump of her shoulders, a flaw she tried to hide.

But when she turned towards him, the impression was gone.

"Bane, meet my cousin," Selina introduced.

There was a glint of surprise at his name, but Bane was long used to that. He took the palm the woman offered and took care not to squeeze her too tightly.

"Victoria Childers," she murmured.

"Bane," he murmured back.

She frowned momentarily and glanced at Selina.

"Just 'Bane'?"

"I have other names, but none as neutral as this one."

"Okay…" Victoria let her voice trail out, underlining her doubt at his words.

"Let's get you settled, shall we?" Bruce interjected. "Dinner will be ready soon."

oOo

While the sauce was simmering, Tim set the table under Bane's watchful eye, and with a little help from the man with heavier dishes. Selina took Victoria upstairs, Bruce and Cassie stayed in the kitchen to feed Ace.

Domestic bliss, Bane thought.

Once upon a time, he was Wayne's greatest rival. They competed on opposite sides of the law, always trying to outsmart the other. But then it turned out, they were both manoeuvred into being enemies. Their mentor pulled all the strings.

When Wayne Manor burned, Bane knew there was nothing left in the organization, that he wanted to be a part of. Not even Talia, Ra's-al-Ghul's daughter, could convince him to stay. He left and focused on himself, for the first time in his life.

To his surprise, Wayne did the same.

Perhaps it wasn't that unexpected, seeing why Bane was staying with his family… The results of the test should turn up in a fortnight or so, and then all would be clear.

"Uncle Bane?" Tims' voice brought him back to the present. "Help me with water? I can't reach."

He took the jug and filled glasses on the table. Just when he was finishing, Wayne came in with a big salad dish.

"I have dressing on the side, especially for you."

Bane paused mid-pour and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Bane asked flatly.

It was stupid, but the familiarity and domesticity weren't both of their fortes. The tension broke, and Bruce laughed out first.

"Well, there is some gym equipment in the garage..."

"I shall peruse it then if you don't mind."

"Oh, by all means. You look like you need it."

Bane snorted and went after Bruce to the kitchen, to fill up the jug again. Just when he left the dining room he nearly crashed with Victoria, who was jogging carelessly down the stairs.

"Watch out," he warned, putting out a steadying hand on her arm.

She hissed. The muscles beneath Banes' palm spasmed and she jumped away as if burned.

"Are you injured?"

"None of your business."

With her head ducked low she skirted away to the living room.

Bane looked after her for a second. There was no need to rush, all questions he might have about her would be answered eventually. He had enough time to untangle every thread of her being and examine it, lined up neatly before him.

It was a bit curious though, that he already had some cogs working on who was Victoria Childers.


	4. Chapter 4

The small-talk during dinner was ghastly.

Selina and Bruce tried valiantly to keep the conversation flowing, but all they got in return were monosyllabic grunts from Bane and increasingly flabbergasting comments from Victoria. She was on her third glass of wine before she had her second bite of the salad.

"So, Vic, what are your plans, job-wise? You weren't idle when you were back across the pond?" Selina tried, plastering a fake smile on her lips. The itch in her throat was getting worse, and her nose started to run the moment they got back home from the airport. Patching up family dinner to at least look civil was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I did an odd job here and there during studies, of course. But now that I finished my postgraduate I'm going to start my career in earnest. Just don't know where exactly, yet"

"Any offers?" Bruce inquired over a bite of pasta.

"A few prospects."

One less, than there should be, Victoria thought. But that was in the past.

"Here?" It was Selina's question this time.

Victoria shook her head.

"Most of my contacts are back there. But I'll be visiting."

No one at the table really believed that.

Selina decided to brighten the mood and turned to the other guest.

"How do you find yourself in the holiday season, Bane?"

"What do you mean?" The man asked, clearly caught off guard. His bewilderment replicated in Bruce's surprised stare.

"Aren't you the one who always stresses the importance of practicality and utility? Just curious how you manage with all this excess around you."

"I'm not averse to some... Frivolities," Bane admitted begrudgingly.

Victoria made a face, badly trying to conceal that with her wine glass.

Bane pretended he didn't notice. He stayed turned towards Selina.

"Would you mind if I used the pressure cooker and slow cooker in the morning?"

"Not at all. What are you going to make?"

"Porridge."

Victoria snorted into her wine.

"What time do you usually have your breakfast?" Bane kept on asking, without missing a beat.

"Half past seven," Bruce supplied. "What would you like to have for breakfast, Victoria?"

She leaned back in the chair, squinting her eyes and pursing her lips. She made a show out of thinking about the answer, swishing the wine in her glass pensively, and humming. But then, there was wistfulness on her face, a softness in her eyes when she finally said. "Pop tarts."

This time Bane snorted into his drink.

Victoria shot him a pointed stare as if she didn't do the same just minutes before.

"Do you have pop tarts?" she asked the host.

"I don't think we do," Bruce said, shaking his head.

"We do," Selina corrected, quietly. She shared a knowing smile with Vic. "Strawberry and marshmallow."

"Perfect," Victoria said before taking another sip from her glass.

"Can I have one too?" Tim asked, an expectant glimmer in his eyes. "Please?"

"Sure, honey," Selina smiled at him and straightened a non-existant errant lock of hair back behind his ear. The boy giggled.

"Just don't make a habit out of it. It's a special treat," Bruce cautioned.

All through the evening, Cassie was sitting silently in her place, but at this statement, her eyes met Vic's with a clear enquiry.

"It's special to me and your mom because it's all we used to eat for breakfast when we were little."

"Why?" Tim asked, somewhat absentmindedly, as he seemed more focused on getting a giant serving of pasta into his mouth.

"It's cheap, and we were dirt-poor," Selina answered.

"And it's really easy to make. Just pop it in the toaster," Vic supplied.

That was the theme of hers and Selinas childhood. The least amount of work, the least amount of money, the least amount of effort were all their moms could give them. Anything beyond was a fairytale seen on tv. Vic promised herself, she'd never settle for mediocre.

That's why she was so disappointed in Selina's mundane family.

The little voice in her head told her she really was jealous of the stability and happiness her cousin had, but Vic snuffed it quickly with another swig of wine.

oOo

"So, what it is that you do exactly?" Victoria asked, getting comfortable on the living room couch before the TV. Selina and Bruce retreated upstairs, ostensibly to put children to bed, but probably just because they both looked absolutely drained. Vic wouldn't be surprised if they slept on the spot.

Before they went, Bruce placated his guests with some warm spiced cider. Vic took to it like a parched man on the desert. Bane eyed his glass somewhat suspiciously.

When Vic asked him the question he was in the middle of tentatively sniffing its contents.

"I do this and that."

"Fascinating," she said, in a voice that clearly showed it was anything but. "You're in security, like Bruce?"

"You could say that."

"Selina mentioned you're waiting for your next assignment."

"Did she?"

"So, you're like, looking after shops and malls and stuff like that?"

The glass stilled mid-air when he tensed.

"Stuff like that," he replied. His breath misted the thin rim of the glass and he took the smallest sip, barely wetting his lips.

If Victoria were less inebriated she might have noticed some strain in his tone. As it was, she happily refilled her drink and idly watched the screen before them. The tv was turned off, so she could only contemplate their reflection.

"Yeah, you look like one of those guys."

"Those guys?" Bane echoed.

"You know. A bit past your best years, cashing in on your, hm, shall I say - training?"

"Cashing in…"

"Well, I'm sure you're great at what you do." She looked him in the eyes and patted his knee condescendingly.

A strained muscle throbbed when Bane's jaw tightened.

"There weren't many complaints," he hissed out.

"See, that's the good way to see it. Not many complaints, so most of your, erm, clients were probably somewhat satisfied."

"Somewhat, probably," Bane grunted and took a large swig of his drink this time.

"And you know, you can't expect yourself to be on the same page as all those youngbloods fresh out of school, full of energy and motivation. If that next assignment will be a long one coming, you can always think about changing career paths."

Bane was stupefied. In the last couple of years, no one offended him as much as this little slip of a woman did in this one evening. He was a master spy, seasoned shapeshifter, investigator, fighter and a tactician. He was the absolute creme de la creme of the security business. His name opened doors, his skills were highly sought out and his reputation was spotless.

Usually, he would be glad that he didn't look the part of a scary mercenary. It was an advantage, an additional way to surprise your foes. But this was a day when he was just himself. He didn't pretend to be anything else from who he felt like. What he felt like was a warrior. Seasoned and battered, but proud and strong. Experienced.

And she thought he was some kind of ageing and sad mall cop, waiting for his next job.

It stung. His self-esteem was deeply hurt, even though he knew better. An opinion of a thirty year old alcoholic shouldn't matter to him at all.

The way she regarded him as if he was just an uneducated muscle, just a simpleton she graced with her wisdom out of a sheer abundance of good manners… It infuriated him.

"Speaking of careers, what are those prospects you mentioned at dinner?"

"Why do you want to know?"

An obvious deflection. Like any predator, when Bane smelled blood he knew he would be getting his prize…

"I'm curious, as to what grand plans you might have. Selina mentioned," he gleefully used the same words she poked him with earlier, "that you intend to stay here indefinitely."

"Oh, not as long as you, I'm sure," she threw offhandedly. For a little while, when Bane stewed in his anger, she appraised him, her demeanor somewhat chagrined. In the end, she sighed deeply and settled more comfortably on the couch.

Something caught her attention, which in turn alerted Bane. He felt her slide towards him on soft cushions.

Could it be...

"Whatch'a 'ave in there?" Vic asked. She was aiming for cute, but it came out slurred and pathetic.

It soured her mood further. Bane's answer didn't help in improving it too.

"None of your business." everything in his posture screamed that she better keep to herself.

Victoria didn't really want to listen to him anyway, whether he'd communicated verbally or not. She leaned in, almost spilling her drink on his lap.

"It's a list!"

One could think the discovery was monumental, from the tone of voice she used. Archimedes and his wimpy 'Eureka!' couldn't hold a candle to her delivery.

However, Bane didn't seem too impressed, for some mysterious reason.

"You're drunk. You should retire for the night."

She straightened and tilted her head to look at him down her nose. It was extremely difficult because of the difference in height between them.

"Is this a contest in stating of facts, sir? Because I am a champion in that part-" Her fuzzled brain struggled with the word. "Parci-, no, it was partishu-"

"As I was saying," Bane commented with an air of annoyance, "It's advisable for you to get some rest."

He got up and started walking away towards the kitchen.

"Why would you have a to-do list, you burly ape?" Victoria whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Loud knocking on bedroom door startled Vic out of her sleep. She rose up on her elbows, blowing the fringe out of her eyes. Some calm, looped music was playing nearby.

"Vic, I'm coming in," she heard Selina's voice, and sure enough a split-second later her cousin opened the door. She was sharply dressed in a polka dot blouse and a pencil skirt. Not a hair out of place and an elegant makeup on her face, she looked like the paragon of office professionalism.

"What time is it?" Vic groaned out, plopping back down on the bed.

"Quarter past seven. Come down for breakfast." Selina scanned her cousin worriedly. The alarm in the cell phone kept on ringing its tune. "Are you okay to go with us to preschool?"

"No, I'm fine, I'll be right down,"

"Turn off that alarm, would you, Kitten?"

"So that's why this music was familiar…" Vic mumbled, reaching for her phone. "I hope I didn't wake anyone up too soon."

"We're all up since six thirty," Selina informed and turned back towards the corridor. "See you downstairs in five!"

The single bed seemed to swallow Victoria's force of will, making her want to bury into warm covers indefinitely. She fought the temptation and got up with a groan. A promise was sacred.

Previous evening was long and she vaguely remembered agreeing to deliver kids to school with Selina and Bane, so that both of them could be recognized by the staff when they came by to pick them up. After her awkward talk with Bane Selina came down and plied her with some more cups of that deliciously spiced cider. Then Vic excused herself and went to bed, where she couldn't fall asleep. Instead, most of her night passed on chatting with friends and reading articles online. She caught up on some possible job prospects, but there was an understandable lull in hiring activity because of the Christmas break.

Morning light barely filtered through the curtains. The floor was ice cold, so Vic stayed on the little rug by the bed. All of her things were still in suitcases, so she rummaged through them to find some fresh clothes, stretched on her knees on the floor.

Yesterday during the drive she saw some freezing rain. With that in mind, she got the biggest and coziest sweater she had, some jeans and woollen socks.

After a lightning-fast visit to the bathroom, she was ready to go.

The sound of morning routine - clinking of dishes, rustling of paper, chatter of voices - was audible on the narrow staircase. Victoria stopped in the middle of the stairs, listening in. Tim asked about some kind of mathematical problem, while Selina hummed a soft tune. Someone tapped a spoon over a bowl. The smell of coffee was strong in the air, but it mixed with an unexpected meaty and spicy aroma.

"Vic, come down!" Selina shouted, starting Victoria back into motion. She descended calmly, but with some tension, and turned right to get into the kitchen. The door was wide open, and she saw everyone squished into the not-so-big room. Children were sitting on barstools beside Bane. The man's grotesquely big back seemed even more massive in contrast with their small bodies. Bruce was behind the counter, preparing something out of sight, and Selina stood a little to the side, sipping on a smoothie.

"Morning," Victoria greeted, scratching Ace behind his ear when the dog padded towards her, wagging his tail.

"Good morning," Bruce cheered, quite energetically.

Vic sat on the last available stool, right before Selina. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Jet-lagged?" Selina asked. She was thumbing something rapidly with one hand on her cell phone.

"Mhm, couldn't sleep."

"Honey, get her a coffee. Black, two spoons of sugar," Selina instructed Bruce.

"No sugar please, if that pop-tart is still available."

"One coffee and two pop-tarts, coming right up."

Vic smiled at the prospect of having breakfast she didn't have to prepare herself for a change. Even if it was only regular coffee and a toasted cardboard-like pastry.

"Aunt Victoria, what time is it now in England?"

She felt a little nudge on her arm with that question. She turned towards the boy, lips pouting, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Honestly, Tim, I have no idea. My phone switched to local time automatically when I landed in Washington."

"Oh," the boy seemed disappointed.

"It's half past noon," Banes low voice came from behind the paper.

"Well, aren't you a smart one." Victoria commented sarcastically. She stil remembered his distance the night before. After she so generously showed him her undivided attention. That man-ape thought way too highly of himself.

"I am."

"Sure." She scowled at the mug of coffee Bruce set before her with a smile.

"He's good at pretending," the host said and winked when he set a plate of two pop tarts before her. "Okay, off I go." On his way out of the kitchen, Bruce kissed Selina lightly and ruffled Tim's hair. "See you later."

Cassie turned to wave at him energetically while she finished her toast.

The paper rustled loudly when Bane started to fold it into a neat square.

"I'll prepare the vehicle. Departure in T minus ten minutes according to schedule."

"Mhm," Selina hummed and smiled at him with a glint of humor in her eyes. "I'll take care of things on this end."

Vic rolled her eyes and bit into the pop tart. She pulled a face at the taste. Nostalgia on its own was not able to make it palatable.

Tim giggled.

"Hey, you wanted the other one, right?" she asked.

"I'll pass," His hands rose up palms first.

"Since you both finished your breakfast, go for your backpack and dress. And help Cassie too, okay?" Selina instructed the kids then started to tidy the kitchen. "Hurry up with that coffee, Kitten."

"So what are our plans for today? Apart from picking up kids, while you both will be working?"

"Feed them, entertain them, keep them alive until six."

"I can do that," Vic laughed. "What do you want for dinner?"

"You don't have to cook, you know."

"I wasn't joking when I said I can be of use."

"We'll see about that!"

Vic snorted into the last of her coffee.

She was famous once for her laziness… Not anymore.

They rode to the school in two cars. Selina with kids and Vic in her slender sedan, Bane in his jeep right behind them.

The preschool teachers swooned over Bane when Selina introduced him as kids guardian. They practically ignored Vic, who used the time to snicker on the side with Selina.

Her snide smile vanished when she realized Selina would be going to work soon, so Vic had to get back home in Bane's car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh, work is crazy these days... Sorry for the delay in posting, I'll try to catch up ASAP!**

* * *

The drive home was uneventful and quick.

Bane pulled over at the driveway since they would go out again to pick up the kids in the afternoon. Wordlessly he proceeded to jog up the porch and opened the main door.

Even though Victoria knew, technically, that Bane was trusted by her family, she felt uneasy entering the house after him. What did she know about the man? The more she thought about his behavior, the more holes she found her first impression. If he was just a security guy, why did he have this air of military operative about him? It struck her as odd, the way he spoke about the time to Selina. And the printouts he had in abundance. The weird list he had in his pocket on that first evening… She made out a few words, and from what she saw it looked awfully like a plan of action for a houseguest.

Weird.

Now she found herself alone in an unfamiliar place along with that weird man. To his credit, the dog seemed to like him. That had to count in Bane's favor.

"Are you going to stay in that coat?" He asked, gazing up at Vic since he kneeled to greet Ace properly.

"Maybe I will," she purred. "It was pricey and I didn't have many opportunities to wear it until now."

Bane seemed beyond unimpressed.

"Suit yourself. I'd like to make a schedule for today. Do you have any plans?"

Vic groaned and started to untangle the scarf she had carelessly wound around her neck.

"Do we have to? I don't like planning."

Bane didn't answer.

She looked up and frowned when she couldn't see him. A clutter of falling pellets came from the kitchen. He was feeding the dog.

The pause gave Victoria time to reconsider. She fell into her usual bratty demeanor, almost against her will. But Bane didn't seem to appreciate her company when she behaved like that. Maybe it would be kinder if she tried to be a bit more pleasant… After all, they would be staying under the same roof for a few weeks. And they were supposed to take care of Cassie and Tim, at least until Christmas.

No, she should try to be a bit more accommodating. It could be her personal growth project. Trying to be civil and even friendly with someone she would never look at twice if the circumstances didn't force her.

With new resolve, she unlaced her shoes and marched into the kitchen.

"Tea?" she asked Bane who was refilling Ace's bowl with water.

"Why not. Mint, please."

How oddly specific, Victoria thought.

"You think they have herbal tea?"

"I bought some yesterday."

"Oh. Did you go shopping after dinner?"

He grunted and affirmative.

"To get things for your breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

That simple question seemed to startle him. Eyes narrowed he contemplated his answer for a little while.

"I need to maintain certain levels of nutrients. Therefore, it's easiest if I prepare every meal myself."

There was so much seriousness in his voice, Vic had to restrain herself from laughing out loud. A meathead and an epicurean, who would have thought?

"You could be a chef if that next assignment won't come." She winked and leaned towards him sliding the steaming mug his way. "You know, if you did need that new career after all."

Bane grinned and scoffed dismissively.

"I don't know if high-pressure environment would be best for a simple man like myself."

Vic snorted obnoxiously into her cup, spilling some of the tea. She laughed openly, once she got her breath back.

"Okay, I won't fall for this bullshit again."

"No? You lapped it up yesterday."

He was way too smug for Vic's liking. Her eyes narrowed and subconsciously she straightened her back to sneer down at him.

"No, I didn't."

Bane missed the display entirely since he looked at the oven clock behind her head.

"I'll have to leave you for about an hour."

The information left Victoria at a loss. It was almost as if Bane was humoring her with their little conversation, not the other way around. What would he have to do? Run a quick errand to break somebody's legs for his mafia friends? Or maybe shoo away awkward teenagers lingering at Hot Topic?

"Fine. I have things to do anyway."

The dissatisfaction in her words gave him pause, and he indulged her with some explanations.

"We're supposed to be at the school at fifteen hundred, so that would leave five hours for shopping and cooking."

"Lunch?"

"And dinner."

"Good thinking," Victoria admitted magnanimously. "Shall we leave at, say… Two o'clock?"

A thick vein popped out on Bane's temple. His jaw throbbed the tiniest bit before he answered.

"That should be enough for shopping, yes." The words were almost growled out.

"I'll do lunch, you do dinner, how about that?" Victoria offered, trying to placate him.

To her, Bane's replies were a mystery. He obviously had some kind of problem, but for the life of her, Vic couldn't fathom what that might be.

"That's an acceptable division."

Vic smiled, satisfied that they came to an agreement.

"Great. See you later then."

She took her mug and climbed the stairs without so much as a glance back at Bane.

Unbeknownst to her, the retribution he had planned was already set in motion…

oOo

The thing Victoria had to do mainly was a tour of the house. On the previous evening, Selina quickly covered the basics, but it was a chaotic and busy day. So, Victoria decided to do some snooping on her own.

First, she went to her room and killed some time getting her clothes from cases to the closet. All the time she listened attentively to keep tabs on Bane. She didn't trust the man one bit.

It was a weird arrangement, and she planned on asking Selina about it this evening. They had made plans to go out for drinks, catch up and gossip. Vic sorely needed a sympathetic ear, now even more so since she couldn't understand Bane's exact role in their little gathering.

When she heard him going out the door, she quickly jogged to the window, in an attempt to make sure where he was heading. The garage. There was some faint memory in her head of Selina or Bruce mentioning there was some gym equipment there. Nothing surprising then, Vic sneered to herself, but then felt a tug of shame. Perhaps she shouldn't think of Bane as a meathead. He could piece a coherent sentence or two.

He was definitely a gymrat though.

With her mood lightened by her generousness, Vic set out snooping about the house.

The room she was staying at was Tim's, and beside it was Cassie's place on the left, and guest bedroom on the right. Further down the corridor was the bathroom and the study - now occupied by Bane. On the opposite side were the stairs leading up to the attic, converted entirely to host master bedroom, bathroom and a walk-in closet.

Victoria didn't mean to pry into any private stuff, she just wanted to get her bearings around the house. It wasn't her fault that Sel left a surprisingly exquisite string of pearls laying about.

The necklace almost called out to her, begging to be appraised. How would anyone be able to just leave it on the dresser undisturbed?

The weight and temperature of the stones gave Victoria a pleasant shiver down her spine. It was a simple piece, a sole string of pearls of subtly varying sizes, with the smallest ones at the clasp, gradually thickening towards the centre of the necklace. Every single bead was perfectly round. The luster was superb, and the color was the purest snowy white, with the tiniest hint of silver. The choker was finished with a diamond-studded clasp, either from white gold or platinum.

It must have cost a fortune.

What was a piece like this doing in a too small suburban house of her cousin? Vic had one explanation in her mind… But Selina promised a long while back she was done with her little hobby. Maybe it was just a little trinket to lighten up her day from time to time? A souvenir of days long gone? After all, barely anyone knew how exactly pricing of pearl necklaces worked, you needed some expertise to know that this string was worth at least fifty grand.

Vic doubted Bruce would notice the difference if she'd swapped it with regular freshwater pearls, clasped with silver and zirconias.

"You have a peculiar understanding of gratitude."

She jumped with surprise, nearly dropping the necklace to the ground.

Bane stood in the doorway, his massive shoulder propped on the frame, arms folded on his chest and a very stern look on his face.

"I think it's quite enough for now," he said gravelly. "You should put those where they belong and get back downstairs."

Reflectively Victoria started lowering the pearls back to the dresser. Bane's voice was commanding and rough, his words precise. It seemed only natural to obey.

But she baulked at the notion and challenged his authority.

"Don't presume you can tell me what I can and cannot do," she retorted haughtily.

Defiance seemed to irk him further.

"I can make you do what I want, little girl."

That was a clear threat.

Suddenly Vic realized she was in the attic bedroom of an unfamiliar house, with a man she barely knew practically accusing her of stealing and giving her a menacing warning.

She had no idea what he would do to her…

"I'm going to scream," she informed him, faking the bravado she didn't feel at all. "If you lay a hand on me, I'll fight back."

Bane scoffed as if she'd offended him. His face contorted in barely contained disgust.

"Please," he spit the word sarcastically. "Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't be attracted to a bunch of sticks."

He turned back and started calmly walking away.

Vic did the only reasonable thing she could.

"At least I'm not fat, like you!" she yelled. She hoped that would sting.

"You look like a boy. But I'm sure there are people in Europe who like that."

Apparently, it didn't hurt Bane at all.

"Take that back!" Vic shouted running after him.

"A woman should look like a woman, that's my honest opinion. What does it matter to you what I think?"

It shouldn't matter at all. The realization silenced her better than any retort Bane might have had. She mumbled to herself something angrily and shook her head in defiance, coming down to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I realize Vic is not the kindest of characters, and definitely not the most likeable... But hey, there's a lot of room for character growth in 27 chapters. Give her a chance. ;)**

* * *

The rest of Friday morning Vic spent in the living room, reading a book and studiously avoiding Bane. When the time to go shopping and pick up kids came, she angrily put on her coat and boots and stomped out to the jeep without so much as a glance back at the man.

For his part, Bane seemed to ignore her as well. At times he appeared mildly amused, like when Vic tried to ask him what to get for lunch. She refused to utter a word to him and was left with making inquiring faces at him, waving the produce around.

It looked a bit like she was ashamed with her behavior earlier, but at the same time was too proud to admit it.

Bane didn't intend to help her in any way.

When they arrived at the preschool the teachers surrounded Bane and showered him with questions and praise. What a man like him did for a living? Was he finding the town nice? Did he intend to stay for long? How wonderful of him to take such great care of Tim and Cassie...

Meanwhile, Victoria helped the girl to don her jacket, while listening to Tim's excited chatter about what happened that day. Apparently, he won a trivia contest designed for older children. He was immensely proud of himself.

She packed the kids into the backseats and unenthusiastically approached Bane and his gaggle of admirers. If she didn't know any better, she might have interpreted the glint in his eyes for rising panic… But an uncouth man-ape like him probably relished every bit of attention he got.

"I think we should go, kids are hungry," she nagged, standing by with her arms crossed, rubbing her hands at the coat covering them to get some warmth against the chill of the day. "And we forgot to get that juice Tim likes," she added, one foot tapping expectantly on the ground.

Much to the dismay of the teachers, Bane finally untangled from between them and rushed to the car. The women shot daggers at Vic. For once, she didn't mind if that wouldn't be just a metaphor.

She had another four hours alone with Bane ahead of her. Oh, joy.

oOo

Once Selina and Bruce got back, Victoria excused herself and retreated to her room, to start the preparations for the evening. Right after dinner, she was supposed to go out with Selina for drinks and she wanted to look stunning. Feminine and sexy was the theme of the night.

It didn't have anything at all to do with what Bane told her in the morning.

Her short hair was easy to style, so she focused on her clothes and planned out the make-up. The day was cold, so the evening would be freezing, but she had her self-worth at stake. She decided the comfort and warmth could be sacrificed at the altar of her image, and dug out the tightest pair of pants she owned. It was tailored from a fabric resembling leather, with more give and much thinner than the real deal would be. It allowed for the snug fit Vic was going for. The pants hugged her curves her like a second skin, accentuating everything she wanted to show off.

No one would mistake her for a boy tonight.

The real challenge was choosing the right top. For a minute she contemplated a see-through red lace bodysuit but decided that would be an overkill. After all, this was no big town. She had to mind people's sensibilities. Or their hypocrisy. In the end, she fished out a simple dusty pink sweater. It was very conservative in front… And in the back, the neckline plunged all the way down to her waist, framed by frilly lacing.

The only thing she needed now was a piece de resistance in the form of something sophisticated and sparkly, and a pair of shoes to match.

She came downstairs to dinner with a self-satisfied smirk. All through the meal, she relished the impression she was about to make. She listened to the talks and held back her usual snarky comments. None of the stories told by Bruce was actually that good, but Vic along with everyone listened politely to a tale of Alfred's inhuman stoicism. Congratulated again Tim on his trivia victory. Let Bane make plans with Bruce uninhibited.

When the time came to put on her ensemble, she was more than ready. Selina was waiting downstairs already, and Vic chose the best time to saunter down and show off her looks.

Bane and Bruce were in the living room, playing chess, and the kids played with puzzles on the floor. Even Ace was there, resolutely observing little pieces exchanges this way and that by Cassie and Tim.

"So, what do you think Sel, not too much for a provincial bar?"

Vic winked at her cousin and twirled. On Selinas face was amusement mixed with an exasperation, but her reaction wasn't the most important now.

Curiously she peeked into the living room. Both men were sitting hunched on the sofa, the board on the coffee table before them. Neither looked up to see her.

"Ok, bye boys, see you in the morning!" She tried to get their attention.

Bruce turned and smiled warmly, while Bane only raised his palm in a simple wordless goodbye.

Vic stormed out the door as fast, as her stilettoed feet would let her.


	8. Chapter 8

The taxi left them before a typical looking bar. Inside was lively, but not jam-packed. They easily found a booth. In a minute drinks were on the table, and they toasted the old times.

Then, Vic considered the pleasantries done and dove into what really interested her at the moment.

"What's the deal with the man-ape?"

Selina looked a tad surprised at the question.

"Bane? What about him?"

"Is he your charity project?"

The woman's back stiffened with shock at first, then she bent down with hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Kitten, you're cuter than you know."

Vic frowned. When her cousin called her cute she inevitably meant 'stupid'.

"I don't know if I'm all that comfortable with him around the house. I don't know him, you said he's your and Bruce's colleague, and frankly, I'm surprised you're fine with him being home alone with the kids. And me!"

"Did he make a pass at you?" Selinas voice sombered.

Vic turned her head away, suddenly terribly interested in labels on the bottles at the bar.

Seeing how her fears were unfounded this time, Selina giggled.

"Do you want him to make a pass at you?"

"He said I was too thin to be attractive," Vic admitted with a small voice.

She sniffled and let herself be gathered close in a loose hug. "And I don't know why, but if someone like him thinks I look like a bunch of sticks, what do normal, successful people must see?"

The hand patting Vic's back stilled.

"You're doing this again, Kitten. Just like in high-school."

"Am not…"

"You had an eating disorder because you wanted to fit in with the wealthy kids. And you thought if you'd be like them you'd be happy. Did that ever work?"

"No."

"So stop acting like you're better than Bane. You don't know him."

"He's not being nice to me either."

"I thought he's at least civil."

"Well okay, maybe he isn't as bratty as me."

"You're not that bad. Just a bit spoiled." Sel smiled and tousled Vic's hair a bit. "Why don't you try to be friends with him? Maybe you two could find some common ground?"

"Like what? The amount of protein in his lunch?"

"Kitten…"

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to be nicer. I'm just bitter because I hoped I could visit you and say I landed a spectacular job."

"You had something lined up already?"

"It didn't work out," she said. An understatement of the year.

"Something will come up."

"Until it does - no more talking about work or lack of thereof. Let's gossip about people we know."

"How about Bane?" Selina baited.

Vic took to it hook, line and sinker. She visibly perked up.

Before she opened her mouth for good though, Selina chuckled.

"Interested in him, Kitten?"

"Eww, he's not my type, you know that!" The words were accompanied by a matching expression of disgust, and a tad too animated waving of arms.

Then why does it matter what he thinks? Selina thought but wisely didn't voice her opinion. It was funnier to watch Vic struggle.

"People change with age. Some mature…"

"As you did, Mrs Accountant in Chief?"

"Exactly."

"I went on a stroll around the house and saw the pearls in your bedroom," Vic blurted out. "I didn't mean to be nosy, just wanted to get the layout of the rooms in my head," she added pleadingly.

If anyone in the world would understand it was Selina. She couldn't be mad - she had the same urge to explore and find the most precious trinkets around. Even if the desire to swap them for herself was gone, she would understand that need to touch and see how it felt around her fingers.

At least that's what Vic hoped for.

"Don't do that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not, Kitten. They are a family heirloom."

"Really?"

"They belonged to Bruce's mother. She had them on the day she died."

"Oh," was all Victoria could have said. Any questions she might have had evaporated from her head, leaving only a profound sense of guilt. "I'm being such a bitch."

"Well, no one changes overnight. Besides, do not expel that completely. It helps in life, to have some confidence."

If only she knew what results her pep talk would have, Selina might have bitten her tongue. As it was she happily swigged her margarita, sighing contentedly when she could for once just relax.

oOo

Bane was rapidly advancing in his research, reading the newest intelligence briefing he received this afternoon and relishing the quiet that fell around the house when he heard the women return home.

He glanced at the clock. Half past ten. Not very impressive.

There was some commotion downstairs, and quite a lot giggling. From the pitch, he suspected they both were pretty sloshed. It surprised him that the Cat indulged in anything more than a glass or two. Victoria, on the other hand, seemed to be too fond of the bottle. But that wasn't his problem.

He settled back into his reading.

When they came out today he couldn't help but notice the outfit Vic chose for the night. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud… But truth be told the amusement came after a healthy dose of appreciation. What an unpredictable little thing, the Cat's cousin was. Bane didn't expect that she hid anything feminine under her big sweater, and he was proven wrong. ANd then, when she turned, he found that not only her body was easier available than he thought, but also she was adorned with a very interesting ink on her skin.

Whether he liked it or not, Vic was getting more interesting by the minute. And Bane relished a good riddle...

The house fell into a nightly lull again, interrupted only by soft creaking and rumbling of the wood.

Suddenly, someone yelped on the corridor. A second later his door rattled and burst open.

Bane's right hand clasped the Smith & Wesson he kept at his bedside, hidden from view. At the last moment, he stopped himself from pointing it at the intruder.

"Whoops!" Victoria giggled and feebly tried to regain her footing, clawing onto the door handle. "This isn't the bathroom."

"No, it's not," Bane admitted.

He didn't move from his bed, but the hand that travelled to the side slowly returned to his lap.

Victoria seemed transfixed with the movement. An enigmatic smile tugged one corner of her mouth upwards.

The lopsided expression looked cute, Bane had to begrudgingly admit to himself. Even if it was a bit silly. He sent an amused look her way, coupled with both his eyebrows rising up and a slight tilt of his head.

She blinked owlishly a few times when she focused her gaze somewhere around his chin.

"Sorry," she said finally when she gathered enough brainpower to muster a reply.

She stayed in the doorway, hanging on to the handle and grinning stupidly.

Bane sighed with exasperation, moving his printouts to the side.

"Off you go."

"Why?"

The question was unnecessary. She obviously only tried to spite him.

Bane's lips stretched in a predatory smile. Since she played almost nicely in the afternoon, he could let it pass… But decided against it. He wanted to get back at her, at least nominally.

"Because this mattress is too squeaky."

He didn't mean it, of course. She was just an annoying brat, testing his patience. The taunt was there only because his superior intellect made a calculation. That would be the fastest and most effective way of getting rid of her. And possibly scaring her enough that she'd keep her distance from now on.

Or so he thought.

"Oh, sir, you're getting ahead of yourself." She didn't sound put off in the least. To make matters worse, she leered while her slurred words came out sounding in a way that proved she did spend most of past decade overseas.

It was his second nature, an involuntary reflex to play along.

"It rather seems that you did, darling." As soon as he said that Bane knew he made a grave mistake.

Victoria gasped and licked her lips when he stood up and stretched his considerable frame. The involuntary roll of his shoulders to loosen the rigidness in his back had her stance changed to signal high-alert. Or high-attentiveness.

It did something to his head.

"Why do you sound British all of a sudden?" She asked breathlessly.

"Do I? I don't think so. Perhaps you misheard." This time he made sure to add an over-generous amount of throaty French delivery. The safest bet now was to play it as a joke. He stepped closer, smiled seductively, and bent over a bit to grab Vic's shoulders.

"Wha…?"

The woman was obviously stupefied. Not for the reason Bane initially intended, but he could make the focus she had on his body work to his advantage. Even though he had the strongest urge to test his earlier words while giving her a lesson in self-importance.

It was laughably easy to manipulate Vic out of his room. She looked like she was dazed, her cheeks and nose reddened, her lips moist and open into an almost perfect 'o'. But her eyes gave most away, with how she drank in the proximity. Her head was thrown back a bit, face angled up, practically waiting for a kiss...

Bane wondered did she even realize what she was doing.

For a little moment, he too was caught up in the intimacy of his position. He was practically hovering over her, gently coaxing her back with the pressure of his body, but all the time keeping a hair of space between them. The control he had was intoxicating, especially since for once she didn't seem to want to challenge him.

How submissive would she get?

"I bid you goodnight, Victoria," he said with a charming smile and a generous smothering of Spanish accent on his tongue.

And closed the door right into her face.

There was an audible click of the key in the lock, and an incredulous 'Oh, shit!' left Vic's lips, seemingly without a conscious decision on her part.

On the other side, Bane chuckled and went back to his reading.

Almost on auto-pilot, he tracked her movements, listening in on her in the bathroom. That house had some really thin walls.


	9. Chapter 9

It was still dark when Victoria woke up.

She stretched under the covers, mouth splitting open with a long and lazy yawn. The house was still silent, it must have been well before seven. She relished the moment of calmness. In a few hours, she would be preoccupied with the mundane tasks of the day, problems and challenges. But for now, there was only the blissful tranquillity.

She sat up in bed, shivering at the icy chill in the air. Through the night the temperature must have dropped considerably compared to the day before. She padded barefoot to the window.

It snowed. Everything in sight was covered in the white fluff, puffing out the contours into marshmallow like cuteness. The caps were quite high, around a foot or more, and didn't show signs of melting. Most probably there was a nice layer of ice since it rained the last couple of days.

A rapid movement caught her attention. There was a flicker of something dark to her left, so Vic moved to the side to peer out more closely. She had a window on the side of the house, which enabled her to see some of the backyard. But the shadow she saw was somewhere higher, on her level.

It took her good ten seconds of analyzing the view before she realized what didn't fit the picture. One of the windows was open. Bane's.

She straightened and retreated back to bed.

Yesterday's talk in the bar helped her realize some things. There was a flaw she had, and sometimes even brandished, a stain on her character she couldn't get rid of. Ever since she was little she pized outward signs of success over the actual worth of people. It probably stemmed from the haphazard way she was brought up. Her absentee parents didn't care for anything but themselves and another shot of whatever they were currently on.

She was always different, wanted more than cheap linoleum on the floor and a nuked dinner.

Even when she was a child, Victoria wanted beauty around her. Her heart craved elegance and poise, thoughtful little details to elevate everyday existence into pleasure.

That's why she so easily befriended Selina. She possessed an ingrained charm and had a dancer-like grace of movement. And she shared Victoria's penchant for pretty knickknacks. It only grew in time.

Vic remembered their escapades with nostalgia spiked with guilt. They stole jewellery for fun. If it would be for money everyone would understand that, but it was different. Victoria needed only to touch and feel the trinkets, and then she was content in hoarding it out of sight. Selina liked brandishing her trophies, but then again, she also relished danger.

Vic was the more reclusive of the two. She knew which pieces were the best ones to get, and could easily spot weak links in security… But she never dared actually doing anything. Selina took all of the action head on.

Even if Vic wanted to accompany her cousin on her escapades, she couldn't. The misery and hopelessness of every day didn't leave her unaffected. In her childhood, she was simply eating her sorrow away. As a teenager, she also decided to 'do something about it', and become bulimic.

It all seemed like a bad dream now, but the memories - and emotions - resurfaced sometimes, triggered by more or less innocent remarks. Like Bane's opinion on her body.

After years in different surroundings, following her passion and for the first time in her life free to express herself the way she wanted, Vic found that she could stop the destructive behaviour that destroyed her body. Therapy helped as well, but she liked to think she did it herself.

Without her own strong will, no therapist would be able to bring her out of her misery.

But it still stung, when someone mentioned her weight. She learned that being 'too thin' was as bad as being 'too big', only expressed in different derogatory ways. She learned to bite back. In time, it developed into a nasty habit of pulling the first punch. The best defence is the offence, was the old saying.

It was high time to correct this.

When she thought about it, Bane didn't give her any reason to behave the way she did. Sure, he didn't seem fazed by her attacks, like a big dog curiously observing a kitten attacking his paws. And she had to admit, there was a thrill in his taunts when he followed her down the frivolous path…

A blush warmed her cheeks when she remembered their interaction late at night. She did honestly grab the wrong door handle and barged into his room quite accidentally. It was just a blunder, the whole of it, from the way her insides clenched at the sight of him sprawled on the bed, to the stupid urge to kiss him when he pushed her back out on the corridor. God, she was almost sure he would pin her to the wall and do something barbarian and delightful. Truth be told, she wanted him to be just like she imagined he was - uncouth, rough and simple. But it seemed he was anything but. Where did he learn to mimic so many different accents? And why? What did he reach out for when she first burst into the room? What was he constantly reading on those damned printouts?

A loud and happy squeal interrupted her train of thoughts. It sounded too high to be Tims… Was it Cassie?

Hurried steps echoed down the hall and then slowed when small feet jogged upstairs. In a minute they scrambled back down, joined shortly with lively barking.

Vic listened with a smile. Maybe this was the allure Selina was drawn to. Happy domesticity. Nothing was too complicated here. Everything seemed just the way it was supposed to be.

In a few minutes, she heard the commotion behind her door and listened idly to Tim greeting Bane. The kids ran out to play in the snow, and she decided it was time to get dressed.

On a whim, she opted for something cute to wear. Partly because she wanted to feel pretty, and partly because she still felt the need to rub her femininity into Banes' face. Even, if he didn't care for it. Especially, if he didn't care for it, she corrected herself. After all, who was he to decide what was womanly enough?

On her way out the door, she bumped into a sniffling Selina.

"Oh, dear, I thought you might be hungover but this looks like the flu."

"Hello to you too," the older woman croaked out.

"You should take something for that."

"Oh really, Kitten?" The pointed look she sent to Vic spoke more than a thousand words. "I'll be fine."

"I think you should rest this weekend, but do what you want."

"I'll let you go with Bruce and kids to get the Christmas tree, how about that."

"What a generous offer!"

With a fond laugh trailing behind them, they got into the kitchen.

"Pancakes for breakfast," Selina announced.

"I'll never say no to that," Vic said with a smile and put the kettle on. "Tea?"

"I'll wait for Bruce to make some coffee, thank you. Maybe ask Bane if he wants some?"

"Isn't he up in his room?"

"I don't think so. He likes to spend his mornings downstairs with Ace."

Victoria frowned and sauntered a bit suspiciously towards the front of the house. She did hear Tim say his hellos to Bane earlier, but the man didn't make a sound coming down the stairs, so she just assumed he went to the bathroom… It was unoccupied when she went to brush her teeth, though. And the pot of porridge he usually had for breakfast was sitting on the stove...

Surely, the man in question was sitting on a love seat by the fireplace, his massive frame taking almost all of the space. Ace was laying at his feet, warming his back with the fire.

The dog patted his tail on the floor when he saw her enter, and Bane tilted his head to the side a bit.

For the first time, Victoria noticed how battered his earlobe was. The tip of it was unnaturally flat as if shortened with a blade. The muscles in his back tightened with the movement, bunching up the fabric of his form-hugging black shirt. Even though his eyes were centred somewhere on the fireplace, she felt acutely the intensity with which he focused all of his attention on her.

Like the day before, the scrutiny made her stop dead in her tracks. She had to swallow before she asked him about his drink preference.

It angered her, that suddenly all he had to do was just to sit there and move his head, to make her acutely aware of every detail of his body. The annoyance swelled on her tongue with a snarky comment when she returned to the kitchen.

"So the ape can read" Victoria mused not-so-quietly, after watching the man sprawled on the couch with a book. "How surprising."

The kettle whistled and she angrily prepared the mugs. One with black tea for herself, the other with mint for Bane.

"Did you think he just looks at the pictures on all those documents?" Selina asked over her berries, spraying them with a nice splash of water.

"Why, yes. Who knows, maybe he's doing just that now as well?"

That afforded her only a snort of laughter and an incredulous shaking of Selina's head.

Vic sweetened her tea and discarded both teabags. It was so stupid to be crabby because of what she thought about that man.

"Come on, Kitten, help me with the pancakes."

"Gimme a sec, I need to have a word with him first."

She missed the surprised look Selina sent her way, already marching down the corridor to talk with Bane.


	10. Chapter 10

**How do I do it? At first, I didn't have enough material, now I have too much... Again. Ugh!**

 **Responses at the end, as usual.**

* * *

The smell of herbal tea preceded Victoria stepping into Bane's peripheral. Of course, he heard her coming down the hall. He easily picked in the carefully measured steps, on the care she put into bringing him his tea without spilling, while all the time trying to be as swift as possible.

It amused him to note he was hyper-aware of her this morning.

The mug clicked softly when she set it on the side table by the loveseat.

"Thank you," Bane said pleasantly, but without looking up. When Vic didn't move from her spot, he added. "You need something?"

"I want to make a truce."

That got his attention. The book closed with a muffled huff.

"Elaborate."

"We didn't start on the right foot…"

"And whose fault was that?"

"And I want to make amends. Selina looks like she's getting down with something, and even if she wasn't I'd like to clean the air between us. You know, to work better together, since we're both deadweights anyway."

He seemed to carefully consider her words.

"What's in it for me?"

Contrary to what the sentence conveyed, Bane's tone wasn't mocking. There was genuine interest in his eyes, a flash of calculation too shrewd and fast to be a mere gamble. He knew what he was doing, it was evident in the effortless way he simultaneously expressed attention and composure.

Victoria sipped her tea and measured him carefully. She had the advantage of light filtering from behind her, shadowing her expression.

"I can be fun to be around," she said at length.

The scoff Bane let out showed just how enticing that prospect was to him.

"Okay, I promise to be nice to you," she tried again.

"I don't need niceties."

"What do you need then?"

There was a silky tone in her voice, one Bane didn't expect.

"I don't think you have anything I'd like to get."

Her lips pursed, but no other indication of disappointment showed on Victoria's face.

"My offer's on the table. Think about it," she said before leaving.

oOo

Pancakes were cooking four at a time, so the whole family unanimously decided to eat breakfast in the kitchen. It was crowded since there weren't enough chairs for everyone to sit down, but no one really seemed to mind.

As usual, Bane sat on the stool closest to the kitchen door, Cassie beside him, and on her other side Tim and Vic. Selina was cooking, so she occupied the small workspace, and Bruce perched on the counter with his plate, talking animatedly through careless bites of food. Ace stayed in the corridor, laying on the precipice of the kitchen, keeping a fond eye on all of them.

Before everyone sat down, Cassie tapped on Banes' leg and pointed at his bowl of porridge.

"You'd like some, Litte One?"

She nodded, biting nervously on her thumb.

Bane smiled warmly and took a clean spoon offered to him by Selina.

"See if you like the taste first."

The porridge was predictably greyish and chunky, but there were dark spots of spices and vibrantly green herbs on top.

The girl crossed her eyes looking at the food at first. She then sniffed it carefully and proceeded to taste it, at first only with the tip of her tongue. The flavour must have been to her liking because soon she practically licked the spoon clean and grinned up at Bane.

"I take it you'd like some more?"

Cassie nodded with enthusiasm, her untied hair spilling even more with each abrupt movement of her head.

She got her food and munched on it in silence.

Bane finished his portion while reading another set of his documents.

"What the hell is a 'parure'?" he muttered under his breath, squinting at the printout he held in his left hand.

"A suit of matching jewellery, meant to be worn together as a set," Vic replied absentmindedly before biting into her pancake.

Everyone looked at her with surprise.

"What? I did learn something back at the uni, you know." She smacked her lips and leaned towards Bane a bit. "Not that smart after all, huh?"

He didn't dignify the quip with an answer and buried his nose back into the printout. But the corner of his lips has raised a tad more than usual.

"I saw a book in the living room, one that would help you systematize your knowledge in this subject better than some random printouts."

"I have a reading list."

"I don't doubt that you have a checklist, seeing how…"

"Which book did you have in mind?" Bruce interjected.

Did he cut in on purpose? Vic wondered.

"There's 'A history of Jewellery' by Joan Evans. Good, classical read, very concise."

"Concise?" Bane asked, incredulous. "It's fatter than Santa's belly."

Tim giggled, and even Cassie smiled into her bowl of porridge.

"Seeing how it covers almost eight hundred years, I don't see how it could be any shorter."

"Slimmer." Bane's correction was overly smug, and he obviously relished the chance to have the upper hand.

Bruce snorted into his coffee. That was all Vic needed. Her eyes narrowed, and if she had claws, they would be firmly set into the countertop.

"Like you're the one to talk," she growled.

Bane's back stiffened. Then he slowly straightened, put the printout down and turned fully towards her. His expressive eyes conveyed a clear message.

"Ekhm," Selina cleared her throat noisily, breaking the tension of the moment. "I think it's time to get going. Be nice, all of you."

"Yes, mom," Tim said in a sing-song voice.

Vic apparently didn't hear her or chose not to listen.

"Well, if your list doesn't have Joan, you should write her in. And get Bennett's and Mascetti's 'Understanding Jewellery' right after that, so that you'll have the remaining time covered," she continued her advice as if nothing happened.

"Thank you," Bane said politely.

Selina and Bruce exchanged surprised looks.

The sudden lack of animosity between the two of them was vexing.

"Give me a hand with the car?" Bruce asked Bane when he went past him on his way to the door. He didn't have wait long for his guest to exit after him.

"It's a strange coincidence, don't you think?" Bane said, folding his printouts and tucking them into a big pocket on his thigh.

"What?"

"The fact that Victoria is an art historian," Bane explained. He entered the garage after Bruce. "Not very surprising, seeing what your wife was primarily interested in when you met her."

"Well, both of their names are clear… In our books at least." Wane grunted, half hidden behind a tall metal rack full of ropes and belts.

"What about their conscience?" Bane pressed.

Bruce emerged back with a handful of colorful straps bunched in his arms.

He transferred them to Bane and led the way back to the yard.

"You think that Vic is more than just an appraiser?"

"I know only the basics. What did the Cat say about her?"

"Not much. They grew up mostly together, because both their mothers juggled their kids around relatives. Sel said they both had an eye for 'pretty things', but Vic was always the more scholarly type."

"We'll see about that. I have someone mingling with the industry types back in Europe, so I'll tell him to inquire about her."

"Discreetly," Bruce warned opening the trunk of his car.

"Of course!"

* * *

 **Sxevlbtch - 18 is shaping up nicely, I have to say! :)**

 **Taxaceae - I have so much planned out! It's the same as last year - I want to post all I've got and then write more. ;) There are many surprises I have in store and I'm dying to show all of you.**

 **Oh, and Vic's mask is that kind of peel off gel mask one gets to look pretty. It's ugly now, but it will be better once she sheds it fully... I hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tomorrow's chapter is going to be massive! ;)**

* * *

The trip to get the Christmas tree took out most of the day.

It wasn't a long drive, only about an hour down the peninsula, through a scenic route winding between the trees and the Chesapeake Bay.

Thick caps of snow weighted down branches and tips of evergreens, draping over barren limbs of those trees which shed their leaves. The day was bright, sky clear, and the radio played Christmasy jazzy themes.

Bane sat in front beside Bruce who drove, while Vic squished in between kids car seats in the back. Cassie hummed almost inaudibly the melody of playing carols and swayed to the rhythm.

Not for the first time, Victoria wondered what was the exact nature of little girl's problem. Selina never elaborated on that, only mentioned Cassie's birth parents were abusive. Victoria didn't want to pry into the nature of the abuse. She seemed happy now, and that was all that mattered.

When the farm appeared from behind the knee of the road, everyone visibly perked up. Well, everyone but Bane, because he was occupied with yet another set of printouts. To Vic's dismay, he angled the paper in a way that prevented her from reading what was written there. She only could glimpse some of the contents in a reflection when the road darkened.

Bruce stopped the car before a big black and white sign and went out to talk with an older man who came out to greet them.

In a minute everything was talked over and to the delight of the kids the whole group went in between the trees to find the perfect one to bring home. Naturally, Cassie and Tim kept close to Bruce, yanking on his hands with excitement, pointing to everything around.

Vic trailed behind them with a fond smile. The procession was closed by Bane, who maddeningly walked around reading his things.

"You know I could help you with that," Vic said matter-of-factly, pretending she was interested in a small spruce before her.

"With what?"

"Really, Bane. You think I can't make out what's on that page from here? It's the diamond necklace made for Madame du Barry, but never sold properly and finally stolen. Everyone knows this story. _L'Affaire du Collier_. Marie Antoinette lost her head partly because of it."

"And you know that from just one glimpse?"

"The reconstructive sketches are pretty characteristic. Those tassels with little bows are a dead giveaway. And pear-shaped pearls. And you asked what's a 'parure' earlier."

"What's that had to do with anything?"

She gave him an exasperated look and sighed deeply.

"Listen, I'm not interested in your reasons for learning about the history of jewellery. I really don't care. I have expertise in that subject and offer my help. No questions asked. Truce, remember?"

Her words hung in the air between them. Victoria focused on not blinking too much when she looked into Bane's stormy eyes. That was a surprisingly good descriptor - their color was difficult to pinpoint and somehow they projected a plethora of emotions at once. To many, to discern one over the other, so she was still unsure of his answer.

To Victoria's amazement, Bane extended his hand towards her.

She grasped the palm he offered and smiled. That would give her something productive to do, instead of wallowing in self-pity. She couldn't wait to start educating that big brutish man.

oOo

All seemed peaceful in the evening. The children were quietly playing with Ace out on the porch. Bruce and Bane disappeared into the home gym a while back. Selina chatted amiably with Vic in the kitchen, slowly working on getting their dinner together.

Apart from an occasional sniffle and some light coughing she was fine, especially since Vic and Bane decided to bury the hatchet and bridge their differences with some civility and friendly banter. It wasn't perfect yet, but there was a solid chance that Christmas would be pleasant after all.

The freshly cut tree stood proudly in the living room, waiting to be adorned.

The only missing piece was Alfred, and Selina found with some surprise that she eagerly awaited his arrival. The old man was charming, cared for Bruce and the kids immensely, and even showed her some affection from time to time. Plus he had a real talent for putting people in their place. She suspected it would be put to good use around Bane and Vic.

Not to mention, the results of the tests Bruce and Bane took. She wondered what would Alfred make of all this. There was still time until they get the letter...

"Would you get kids and the boys?" She asked Vic after checking on the casserole she had in the oven. "I think dinner will be ready in ten minutes tops."

"No problem," the woman said and went out the kitchen door. A minute later Tim and Cassie ran back into the house, giggling, chased by her and Ace.

"Come on, you little rascals, off to wash your hands!" Selina croaked after them. Her voice was getting really funny, really fast.

Victoria helped the kids in the bathroom and went out again to get Bruce and Bane.

Selina smiled fondly when Tim carefully took the plates out of the cupboard to set the table. She never thought she would be a wife, let alone a mother. But Bruce compelled her to trust him and she didn't regret it for one second.

It was a shock, leaving Gotham and starting their own private intelligence business. She never thought they could pull it off, but by some miracle, it all fell into place perfectly.

Maybe for once in both their lives karma decided to reward them, instead of throwing an obstacle after obstacle their way.

The kitchen door opened, and Selia looked at her cousin.

Well, there were one or two small roadblocks afoot, but small ones.

"Is everything okay, Kitten?" she asked since Vic seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

"It bends," she said breathlessly, a dreamy glaze over her eyes.

"What does?" Serena's voice sounded a bit muffled since she was rummaging through the kitchen cupboard in search of some herbs. "Are they coming to dinner soon?"

"They just finished exercising, when I came to get them," Vic said distractedly. She perched on the barstool and shook her head at the marble countertop. "I mean, did you ever saw a metal bar just droop on the ends because of the weight?"

"What?" Selina thought for less than a second on the subject. "Sure I did, Kitten."

She changed the temperature in the oven and started peeling carrots for the salad.

Her nose was getting runny.

"Really? I didn't see that before. Didn't think that's possible," her cousin seemed dumbstruck still.

"Now you know better." The amusement was evident, but Vic gave no indication she even heard what Selina said.

"We did have some talk about this in the metallurgy class, but it was all about industrial settings and machines doing the work. Not muscles and bones," she mumbled under her breath. Then she shook her head in bewilderment and looked up wide-eyed. "It was six hundred pounds, Sel!"

"Yes, Kitten, now hand me that wooden bowl."

Automatically, Vic passed the dish, not even looking at it, or her cousin.

If only Selina knew that this evening would be the pivotal point in their lives she might have thought twice about sending Vic to get the men back home.

As it was, she was too focused on her own problems. The itch in her throat developed into a regular sore throat. The outlook for next week wasn't too great...

* * *

 **Sxevlbtch - now that's some pressure! ^^" I'll have to watch my embellishments. Would you call out any inaccuracies in the story, if you find any?**


	12. Chapter 12

„Oh, no!"

Bane was out the door before Selina's voice finished echoing through the house. Vic followed him closely, curious what had caused such dismay at ten in the evening.

"Are you harmed?" The man asked.

Selina shook her head in denial and continued pacing through the kitchen.

"What happened?" Victoria asked from the corridor. She surveyed the room, but nothing seemed out of order. Cassandra was sitting on the counter, in her pyjamas, worriedly biting on her thumb.

"I didn't notice that Cassie had an assignment for tomorrow." Selina gestured to a piece of paper laying on the countertop beside her daughter. "I don't know what to do now."

Bane took the paper to have a look.

"Let me see," Vic said and held out her hand expectantly. He appeared to ignore her. On purpose. "Well, would you mind?" She nudged Bane when he didn't immediately hand her the sheet.

He looked at her down his nose from his considerable height and glanced at the note.

"Jerk," she muttered and craned her neck to see what was written there. The contents weren't too extravagant. "What's all the fuss? Let's make some decorations and that's that."

"We don't have anything yet to make Christmas ornaments. I was supposed to get some stuff this week." Selina explained.

"Nonsense," Vic argued. "You just can't think straight because you're obviously ill. So, be a dear, go lay down and rest, and I'll take care of this for you."

"Would you?"

"Off you go," she shooed Selina away, "and don't worry."

Selina looked like she wanted to say something more, but she swallowed whatever comment she had and just whispered a quiet thanks Vic and kissed Cassie's head on her way to the stairs. Just in time she went away, because her cough echoed on the stairway.

"Okay, then." Victoria put hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes looking from Cassandra to Bane. "Since you, little monkey, aren't asleep anyway, let's get to work." She leaned towards the girl and pointed her thumb back to direct her attention towards Bane. "And you'll have your little helper, too."

The man sent her an amused look.

She winked at him.

He frowned.

She grinned.

Cassie sat there, silent and weary.

"I need you to go around the house with uncle Bane and get all the hard candies you can. Butterscotch, or Live Savers, or candy canes if there are any. Okay?"

The girl nodded and with a solemn look on her face reached her small palm towards Bane. His enormous paw engulfed her small hand entirely. With one last reproachful look towards Vic, he helped the girl down and let himself be led towards the living room.

Victoria was spreading tinfoil on cooking sheets when the courtyard door opened. After a minute Bruce came into the kitchen, hunched, sighing and rubbing his face.

"Long day?" Vic asked.

"Yeah," he replied sitting on a stool. His voice sounded like he gurgled with nails.

"You sound like shit. Let me get you something warm to drink."

She didn't wait for his answer and already started filling the kettle.

"I'm good." Bruce croaked out. And coughed.

"No, you're not." She argued. "Selina looks run down too. Can't you two stay at home to recover before Christmas?"

"It'll all be fine once Alfred comes."

"That's not going to happen for, like, another week. Do you want to miss his visit? Because that's going to happen if you'll be bedridden then, instead of now, "Victoria reasoned, looking for something in the cupboards.

"Maybe I could try to get a day off."

"Or two."

"It's right before Christmas."

"Exactly. No one besides shopkeepers has any real work now."

Bruce chuckled.

"You can't be argued with."

"Didn't Sel mention that before?" She used her most convincing 'innocent girl' tone, an octave higher than her usual voice.

"She conveniently overlooked it." He frowned when Vic put two mugs on the counter in front of him. "What is it?"

"Poison," she said and stuck her tongue out. "Drink this yourself, and take the other beaker upstairs to Sel, okay?"

Gingerly, Bruce sipped at the pale yellow concoction. He squinted his eyes at the lemon and orange slices floating on top.

"Spicy." The word wasn't a complaint.

"You like it?"

"It's nice." He nodded towards the cookie pans. "What are you making?"

"School project with Cassie."

"At this hour?"

"She forgot to tell."

Bruce sighed again.

"I never expected that raising kids would be so tedious."

"You seem to do a pretty good job at it."

"It seems like a series of mistakes."

"At least you're here for them. And you care. That's what matters."

Bane's steps thrummed on the staircase.

"Ah, they're getting back with ingredients. We'll put her to bed when we're done, so don't worry and just go sleep."

"Thanks for the…" He raised the mugs. "Whatever this is. And for taking care of Cassie."

"Sure."

The girl visibly perked up when she rounded a corner and saw Bruce. Her little feet pounded quite loudly on the hardwood floor as she picked up her tempo to reach him faster.

Bruce had the presence of mind to set the mugs back on the counter before he was hit with a surprising force of a four-year-old happy to see him. She let go of all the candy she had in her hands, the sweets spilling all over the kitchen floor, and hugged his legs. He chuckled and brought her up to his eye level.

She grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm happy to see you too. Your aunt here tells me you have a thing to do for tomorrow?"

She nodded and twisted to look down on all the candy.

"You should get to work then. Be in bed in an hour," he said and looked at Vic.

She nodded and smiled. It was a pretty picture, father and daughter in perfect understanding, even though the girl wouldn't speak a word.

"I should go see if Sel is sleeping," Bruce said setting her on the counter beside the mugs. "Goodnight, don't stay up too late."

Cassie waved at him, then yawned and turned to Victoria.

"Well, time to work!" The woman said.

The girl blinked a few times, a tad surprised.

"You didn't think I'll do everything for you, did you?"

Cassie's little head tilted in consideration. Her eyes narrowed when she thought about Vic's words.

"Come, gather all the candy and hop onto the stool right here," Vic instructed. "Bane, would you like some tea?"

"I'll help her," he shook his head and frowned at Victoria.

"Suit yourself." The woman made a point of ostensibly shrugging and then stood impassively by, watching them work.

In a few short minutes, all of the candy was on the counter, and Cassie stood on the stool, looking curiously at the preparations Vic made before.

"Now, you little monkey, it's time for real work. You will be an artist. You will craft the most beautiful and lavish Christmas ornaments you ever saw. Are you ready to do this?"

Cassie nodded fervently.

"Great. Let's look what we have here... " Vic browsed through the candies, quickly separating them into groups according to the brand. "First, we have to break those peppermint sticks."

She watched as Cassie took two slender candies and frowned at them deeply. In a second, she extended her tiny palm towards Bane in a clear plea.

He smashed the canes with ease, smiled at the girl, and then looked suspiciously at Vic.

She winked at him.

"All right," Vic said to Cassie, "now let's put the shards into one of the moulds. Do you know what's the candy made of?"

The girl nodded, putting the canes out of their wrapping and into the Christmas tree shaped mould. She looked up at Vic when there wasn't any follow up. Again, she tilted her head and squinted.

Vic grinned.

Cassie pointed at the sugar bowl.

"That's right, candy is primarily made out of sugar. Have you ever seen what happens to sugar, when it's heated?"

Cassie's hands left the wrapping on the counter. She lifted her arms up, fingers pointing to her chin, palms turned inward. Then she made a fluid movement down, joining her forefingers and thumbs as she went.

A very clear sign to someone who knew how to read it.

"It melts," Bane translated.

"That's right!" Vic behaves as if nothing extraordinary happened. "And when something that was once in a sturdy shape melts, it gets flat and it follows the shape of whatever container it's in. Do you see where we're going?"

This time, the girl clapped her hands excitedly.

"Okay, so put the candy, without the wrappers of course, into the moulds. Leave them some space to melt, like so." Vic demonstrated what she meant by arranging some Lifesavers in a circular cutter. "When you're done we'll pop them into the oven, and see how they come out. It should take around five minutes."

Cassie carefully arranged the candy, focusing all of her attention at the task.

Meanwhile, Vic sipped on her tea. She studiously avoided looking at Bane. When the time came to put the tray into the oven Vic placed it in and ordered the child to clean up the kitchen of the wrappers. She asked Bane to prepare some oil and a toothpick.

Five minutes passed quicker, than she thought, the end of baking time marked with a chime from the oven.

"Oh, the suspense is killing me," Vic joked, turning to Cassie and Bane with her hand on the handle of the door. A cloud of hot air, smelling strongly of heated sugar, escaped the oven together with a delighted squeal from the woman. "Would you look at this!"

All of the moulds were filled with melted candy, and the result was indeed impressive. The clear and colourful Fruit Drops were like tiny stained glass windows, Mint Swirls and Peppermint Sticks looked like tiny abstract paintings, as did Lifesavers.

"Now, be very careful and let them cool down a little bit, let's say a minute. Then you'll have to make the holes to put the string through," Victoria instructed.

With eyes sparkling with glee Cassie nodded and reached out towards Bane, who had the toothpicks waiting beside him.

"You're smarter than you let on, aren't you, Little Monkey?" The woman murmured.

When everything was done Bane took Cassie upstairs, while Vic set another tray of candy into the oven. The first batch was made by Cassie and that's all that counted. She'd make the girl finish the work in the morning, threading the colorful strings through the holes.

Now only to find those strings somewhere…

Bane came back when she finished piercing holes in the second batch and started on the third tray.

"I didn't know Cassie could sign," he said, opening the fridge. The eerie bluish light accentuated all of the wrinkles on his face. He looked like an ancient statue, fierce and unforgiving. What a contrast to his gentle behaviour with children…

"Me neither. But I also had no idea you knew sign language. Do you think Sel and Bruce know?"

Bane contemplated the thought, holding a pitcher of water immobile in the air.

"He'd tell me," he said, shaking his head and filling a glass. "You want some?"

The wording was too suggestive to let the opportunity pass. What entertainment was there for Vic anyway? Cooking, cleaning, playing with kids, reading. She could at least use the week or two Bane would be there to have some harmless fun at his expense.

"Maybe… Oh, you're asking about the drink. No, I'm good." She grinned, raising her mug up to his eye level.

Bane frowned and took a gulp of the water, leaning on the counter.

"I hope you aren't flirting with me," he said, looking ostensibly at the cooling ornaments.

"And if I was?" Vic asked, playfully sliding her palm along his shoulders as she went out of the kitchen.

"Well… You'd be making quite a big mistake."

She laughed, a bit too hard and too cheerfully.

"I've made plenty of those. Never learned any better. Finish up in here while I take a shower, would you?"

She didn't see the look on Bane's face, as he looked at the baking candy. The predatory smile would probably frighten her if she stopped to consider that he could be in fact interested in flirting back.

That lock on the bathroom door was pretty flimsy...


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay - work is more demanding than ever. I barely have time to sleep, let alone write. Alas.**

* * *

On Monday Victoria woke up to a soft tune from her cell phone, and an echo of a whooping cough. She sighed heavily, turning in her bed, already dreading the talk that was in store for her.

There was no denying the fact that Selina had the flu. Of course, she insisted it was nothing, just a simple cold, just an ordinary infection that would clear with some ibuprofen. No one believed her, and it turned out impossible to force her to stay home.

Victoria had a stern talk with Bruce, under the guise of helping Cassie attach ribbons to the candy glass ornaments. She chastised him for not pressuring Selina enough to make her skip work. He argued that they were putting in extra hours only for the few days before Christmas, and then they planned to take two weeks off to spend some quality family time.

It sounded weak to Vic's ears, but Bruce seemed sanguine that all would work out the way he had planned.

In the end, they all went their separate ways as was scheduled - Waynes drove to work in separate cars, Vic and Bane took the kids to school in the jeep.

After leaving Cassie and Tim with the teachers, and fending another onslaught of admiration towards Bane (this time there was some sneaky touching), Vic persuaded him to go shopping earlier than last week. She planned on doing some chores and ambushing Selina in the evening to make her stay home until the end of the week.

They pulled up to the supermarket parking lot, and chatted amiably strolling through the aisles.

"What do you say, mac'n'cheese for dinner tonight?" Victoria asked, reading the label on a chunk of Red Leister.

"Why not. Just add some protein," Bane said, pushing the cart lazily, his eyes gliding over rows of products before him.

"Oh, protein…" Victoria chuckled, drawing the last word out like a haunting moan. "Is chicken breast okay?"

"It's acceptable, yes." Bane nodded, unshaken with her teasing. "You wouldn't want it to be too fat."

"Oh, I don't know. Someone told me lately I could use some more cushioning around my bones."

"Are you this easily affected by other people?"

"Not usually," she said. Then she turned around to face him and spread her arms. "Only if the affecting party seems reasonable in his comments."

"I may have been rash in my initial assessment," Bane admitted begrudgingly.

"And what made you change your mind?" Vic asked, bending over to get a bag of peas from the freezer. She grinned, when there was a soft chuckle behind her. She did put on an especially tight pair of jeans this morning, and she exchanged her coat for a short jacket.

"You can be very… Persuasive." Bane admitted. "I hope you know where you're going with this."

The peas thunked wetly on the bottom of the cart when Vic carelessly threw them in.

"Do you think I have a plan?" She asked, grinning up insolently at Bane.

"Don't you?"

Her head shook the fringe falling down over her eyes. Vic impatiently brushed it away before she turned around to lead the way.

"I don't like planning," she threw over her shoulder.

"I see."

"You're a man of lists and schedules, right?"

"As much as any other guy," Bane murmured, checking something on his phone.

Victoria climbed on her tiptoes and peeked over his arm. There was a grocery list on the screen.

"You don't say." Her laugh was warm and lacked the usual undertone of ridicule she used towards him. "Tell me, do you have me on any of those checklists?"

Bane stared at her blankly, his cheeks getting pinkish by the minute.

Victoria's eyebrows rose up in astonishment.

"You know, the truce thing? I was supposed to help you. You have to tell me when you'll need my assistance."

"That. Right. Of course," Bane said and cleared his throat.

"You know, if you want to use me, go ahead. I just want a head's up."

The card stopped abruptly in the middle of an aisle.

When Victoria turned back Bane was immersed in reading the instructions on a package of hot chocolate.

"Well?"

"I'll tell you, when the time comes."

"Suit yourself," she said, an enigmatic smile on her face.

They barely spoke after that, but Bane could feer Vic's eyes on him when he chatted with the staff over the counter of deli display and st the till.

The gears of his mind worked overtime, unnoticeable to everyone around.

When they finished he put the bags in the trunk and closed the lid. Then he froze for a moment, staring into the distance.

The gears screeched to a halt, then picked up their work, the speed twice as fast as before.

"What are you looking at?" Victoria approached him from behind.

"Nothing in particular," Bane lied.

"Huh. Oh look, there's the motel. You think you'd be staying there if Sel and Bruce didn't take you in?"

"Probably."

"Lucky you." She laughed and slid onto the passenger seat.

"Indeed," Bane muttered to himself.

Perhaps he should get a room there… Just in case.

oOo

The day passed without any problems.

Bane fed the kids when they were brought back home, then he played with them and Ace in the yard. While they built a snowman Victoria dusted the ground floor to the tune of Christmas songs.

Selina came from work drained and with a fever, so Vic packed her into bed to rest. Shortly after that Bruce also returned, drained and sniffling, and swapped with Bane, allowing the guest to get to his evening workout on schedule.

Victoria busied herself in the kitchen, humming together with Dean Martin, enchanting snow to keep falling. And it did, fat, fluffy flakes falling down elegantly in the still air, hushing everything in sight and thickening the cover of white on the roofs.

With the dinner cooking in the oven and kids playing under Bruce's sleepy eye in the living room, Victoria only had to notify Bane that the meal would soon be ready.

She went out to the backyard without a jacket or a scarf, only in old sneakers she left by the kitchen door just in case of something like that. A quick jog towards the garage and back. Because that's exactly what she had in mind. Just get there like she did the day before, say her piece and get back.

She really didn't mean to be a creep. Never before had she noticed any voyeuristic inclinations in herself.

But the moment she glimpsed Bane's body through the little window by the garage door her feet refused to move further.

She watched him, transfixed, indifferent towards the snow softly landing on her hair and clothes.

Contrary to yesterday's workout, tonight Bane was shirtless. His skin glistened slightly with perspiration, the moist gleam bringing out the shape of muscles working as he moved. They were emphasized as it was, but now, bunched up to perform the exercise, they gave him an appearance of a machine made of sinew and flesh. Like clockwork, he slowly squatted low and shot up quickly to his full height, enormous thighs propelling him up seemingly without effort. His back was ramrod straight, the deep valley of his spine marred only with a thick rope of scar tissue. Victoria focused on the proud way he held his chest forward, as he moved from the rack towards another bar waiting on the floor beside him.

Nonchalantly, he drank something from an opaque bottle, throwing his head back a bit. The dimples at his shoulder blades made her mind numb.

Victoria's mouth watered. Vaguely, she realized she should have felt cold from standing motionless in the yard.

But then, Bane loaded the bar and bent down to pull it up, and all thoughts flew out of Vic's head. She noticed the weight itself and marvelled at the ease with which he yanked the load off the ground. His arms looked like tree trunks, thickened with the muscles straining to carry the enormous load he held.

Apparently few reps of that were enough because he sat down then and looked at his phone.

Vic realized he was probably nearly done, and what's worse - he soon would be going back home. Her friendly idea to give him a head's up before dinner backfired splendidly, but no one but her needed to know. She just had to get back home before he did.

It wasn't easy to just go, because he soon straightened and started on his pull-ups.

Victoria forcibly made herself turn on her heel and started towards the kitchen door. She was restless, grinning stupidly and still a bit flushed from watching Bane.

She figured two turns around the backyard should help her blood to cool down, and get her back home just in time to avoid meeting the man himself before dinner. So, she set on walking around, her pace brisk and purposeful.

Every step was straightening her resolve. She was not into big man-apes. She was not into walls of muscles and brute strength. She was definitely not into piercing eyes and steely gaze. Nope. Not at all. Her type was set from the high school. An artist and intellectual, sophisticated and elegant. Muscles and cargo pants didn't fit that description, not one bit.

She found herself before the kitchen door, but couldn't get in. Whenever she breathed she remembered the way Bane gulped in a big breath and braced before coming down and up from a squat. Or she thought of the flex of his biceps when he pulled himself up on bars protruding from the lifting station, all terrifying three hundred fifty pounds of him moving towards the ceiling and down as if it was nothing.

This was no use. She groaned and pressed the balls of her hands into her eyes. If only it would be possible to wipe out the things she saw!

"Are you in pain?"

The mocking lilt in Bane's voice didn't let a room to doubt of his intentions. He was making fun of her. Did he know she was watching him exercise?

His face was unreadable when Vic twisted around to answer him.

"I'm fine, thank you. Something got into my eye."

"I see."

There was an intensity in his eyes, something primal and threatening. That one short sentence was enough to make Vic take a step back.

Bane followed, keeping the distance between them uncomfortably small.

"Are you in a habit of standing alone in the yard at night?"

She scoffed but took another step towards the door.

"It's barely an evening."

"It's dark."

Was there… Huskiness in his voice?

"What, are you dangerous?" Vic tried to make light of what he implied.

It didn't work out too well. He took another step towards her, forcing her to flatten her back against the wall of the house if she wanted to avoid actual skin contact with him. Her palms flattened on the rough panelling.

She shivered when he replied.

"Extremely."

One word. It was all he needed to do, just say one word, hiss it out actually, to make her dizzy. In an instant the effervescent thrill of desire coursed through Vic's blood. Her brain disconnected from her mouth apparently, because next thing she said was,

"Can I touch them?"

That visibly confused Bane. To be fair, Vic looked surprised by her own question as well.

"Them?" Bane asked.

"Your biceps. I used to read about muscles being as stiff as stones, watched dozens of statues, but it always seemed like an exaggeration. So, you're the best specimen I ever met to test that theory. I think. May I touch?"

Bane actually smiled. He smacked his lips as if he wanted to say something, but eventually licked his bottom lip and bit on it for a little while. And grinned with an obnoxious amount of satisfaction.

Vic spaced out. That mouth was in itself too beautiful to be on someone this brutish and burly. It did belong on a statue of a Greek god or something.

"Go on," he said eventually.

"Oh, okay," Vic breathed out.

Her hand reached up, but she hesitated just before she touched his skin. Waves of heat radiated off him, and she felt her cheeks getting warmer. His arm was shrouded by a black shirt that clung to his body. Shamelessly close to his body. It was the only thing between his skin and hers. The only thing keeping his power contained, so to speak.

The second Vic's fingers touched Bane's body he tightened his palms into fists and swallowed. She traced the outline of his bicep with just her fingertips at first. But then she pressed her whole palm and fingers hard into his flesh. The muscle was taut and hard, even when relaxed. It wasn't exactly like a rock. Warm skin moving over the ball of pure power resting just beneath it. She had to slide a bit closer and use the weight of her body to test the extent of its rigidness.

"Oh. God," she moaned out with the effort. And then she repeated it, more breathlessly, when he flexed the muscle right under her palm. It was solid, unyielding, and radiated heat. So incredibly hot it made Vic feel bothered, like a ball of fire was slowly smouldering in her belly.

"I've got some other stiff muscles that would make you say that," Bane grunted with a grin.

"Oh! God!"

It was all she could say before she ran off back into the house, giggling like a teenager.

Bane chuckled. It was stupid, but he enjoyed himself immensely.

"Really, Bane?"

Bruce's silhouette emerged from the darkness of the front yard, Ace at his side.

The mercenary looked at him dispassionately.

"Out of respect for my children and this home... Don't do anything… risky in here."

"I wouldn't."

"Good."

Wayne gestured towards the dog, giving him the signal to run loose.

"I like your kids." Bane said begrudgingly. "I wish for them to stay innocent as long as possible."

"I understand." There was a minute pause, a shift in the atmosphere. "Look, the results should be back before Christmas. Whatever they say, Sel and I want you to stay until New Years."

"Thank you."

"Any word on the assignment?"

"Not yet." Banes' mouth quirked up in one corner. "Are you getting impatient, Wayne?"

"Selina. She wants to act."

"She relinquished her rights to do that."

"I know. She knows. Still..."

"You have a responsibility towards the children."

"I know. I don't want them to suffer through what we had to go through."

"Remember that."

"Every day of my life I remember how my childhood looked."

Bane bit his tongue, swallowing what he wanted to say. There was no need to compare which of them suffered more. The only thing that mattered now, was to protect what was built upon all the ruin.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's still 18th somewhere, right?**

 **As I'm posting this it's already past midnight here in Warsaw, but I tried to meet the deadline for posting the next chapter on the 18th.**

 **Hope it will be a pleasant gift, Birthday Girl! ;)**

 **My job is honestly killing me, but I hope the overtime will be over by Friday. And then I will finish this story, I swear.**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

The question wasn't angry. Victoria's voice carried a good deal of amusement mixed with exasperation.

"Kitten, I don't have time for chit-chat," Selina grunted, rising on her tiptoes to reach well above her head.

"You should be in bed, not cleaning windows," Vic laughed and gently took her cousins' hands in her palms. "Go lay down, I'll take care of it."

As always, Selina looked beautiful, even if a little haunting due to the exhaustion brought on by the illness. She smiled tiredly for a brief while.

"You don't understand. I need the house to be spotless for Alfred. He has very exacting standards."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind some dust here and there if that meant you got a good rest. But we don't have to compromise. I'll clean the house with Bane, and you can inspect our work in the evening. Deal?"

"No, you don't get it, it needs really deep cleaning, and…"

"Sel. Chill. I can clean. You should rest. Go away." Victoria folded her arms on her chest and looked at the older woman expectantly.

Her stare was met with an equally annoyed expression, punctuated by a slight snarl.

Just when Vic thought she'd lose the battle, Selina doubled down coughing.

"I told you so," Victoria murmured, helping her up the stairs.

"I'm surrounded by smart-asses…" Selina complained weakly, but let herself be led two flights of stairs to master bedroom.

Vic helped her to bed and smoothed the comforter when Selina settled.

"Don't you worry your pretty head," she said. "I promise everything will be sparkling clean by Thursday. "

oOo

"Sonofabitch!"

The word was hissed out just in time to cover the thud made by the falling bottle of cleaning solution.

Victoria sighed deeply and stepped down the ladder to get her spray from the floor. Waynes house had way too many windows to her liking. And they were pointlessly divided into six or even eight parts. And there was so much soot from the fireplace, both on living and dining room windows… It was insane. Who would want to spend their day inside of an antique like that?

After scrubbing down the windows in the kitchen she thought the rest would be a breeze, but it was soon proving to be exhausting and infuriating. To think that Selina wanted to do it on her own. While sick.

Madness.

Victoria really didn't have any inclination towards housework and homemaking. She got the job done, as quickly and efficiently as possible. But she was a perfectionist, and that meant that she wouldn't let a single smudge mar the crystal clear expanse of glass she was working on.

"Need help with that?"

"God, yes!" She exclaimed and turned around on the ladder.

The movement was too abrupt - she lost her balance and tipped sideways.

At that moment, Victoria found that all of the stories about time slowing down during disastrous events were true. She was able to note every little thing that happened, from the tiny second she thought she could retain a stable position of the ladder, through sickening vertigo of falling, down to the impact.

She landed with a clatter of her teeth and a strained moan… right into Bane's arms.

Before she had a chance to blink he shifted, and she heard a thunk of metal to her side.

Bane caught the ladder with one hand while holding her with the other.

The pressure of his arm keeping her close to his body was just strong enough to make her short of breath. One of her arms dangled uselessly, so she braced herself on Bane's immense chest, while the other was conveniently already hooked in support over his shoulders.

"That was fast " she breathed somewhere around his ear.

Bane grunted and moved to straighten the ladder. He didn't release her yet.

"Thank you for saving me," Vic continued.

"Don't mention it," Bane replied looking forward almost without blinking.

"I think I might be a little fearful of high places now," she confessed breathlessly.

"That's understandable, " Bane said and gently lowered her down to the floor. "you should sit down for a while."

"I'll be fine. Have to finish cleaning. So Selina can rest easy."

"I'll assist you if that's acceptable."

"I was actually going to ask for your help. Since you're offering, go get the tools then," she said and but her lip, mimicking Bane's expression.

The man nodded and started towards the back of the house.

"If you don't cut it out, I'm going to jump you," she murmured.

"What was that?" Bane turned over the corner and looked at her inquiringly.

"I said we're running out of Windex."

He looked at her a second too long before he answered.

"I'll get some from the storage."

Vic moaned to herself when she was sure he was gone. What deities should she pray to, to get this stupid infatuation out of her head?

It was all the fault of that deranged moment when she watched Bane exercise. Seeing him like that - half-naked, powerful, graceful - did irreparable damage to her head. Maybe she contracted a bug from Selina?

oOo

The cleaning took all day and stretched well into the evening. But at the end of it, the house did look amazing.

Tim and Cassie were delighted when Vic ordered pizza for dinner. Even Bane didn't mind.

Both Selina and Bruce had their sinuses clogged, so they didn't much care for food anyway.

In the evening Vic offered to take care of the kids in their room, to leave some breathing room for the rest of the adults.

Selina, of course, went straight to bed to sleep. The men decided to relax in the living room.

The couch groaned simultaneously with Bruce, his heavy fall powerful enough to move it a fraction.

Bane looked up at him from across the coffee table. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, setting up the chessboard.

"You look well tonight," he mocked.

Wayne's only reply was a huff of air when he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

The fire crackled to their side, and the air was filled with the singing of Frank Sinatra.

"Did Oracle contact you?" Bruce asked.

The pieces were ready, waiting in neat rows on the checkered battlefield.

"Yes, she wants me at the HQ the day after tomorrow," Bane said moving a pawn.

"So, another week to pick up the details of the assignment, and then you'll be gone?"

Bruce's tone was indescribable. He moved his knight in a classical opening.

Bane didn't look up from the board when he answered, but a slight smile crept on his lips.

"Just in time to leave you all in peace for New Years."

"Something tells me you'll be back sooner rather than later. This doesn't seem like a complicated job."

"It's pretty straightforward, but the hunt always requires patience. However menial the task, I'll endure until the satisfying conclusion can be reached… Brother."

Bruce coughed and moved his bishop, then he excused himself to noisily blow his nose.

When he returned, the music has been turned off. There was an uncharacteristically whimsy expression on Bane's face.

"If the results won't be mailed by the time you're gone, should I send them to you?" Bruce asked.

Bane shook his head.

The only thing disrupting the silence for the rest of the night was crackling of the fire.

oOo

Bane didn't exactly dread being on his own with Victoria, but he did feel a tad uneasy.

Her interest unsettled him. At first, she was nearly hostile, which was familiar ground to him. Then she turned more friendly, but it was forced, which he also knew how to deal with. Since Sunday evening she was openly flirting with him, and that was inconvenient.

Not at all unwelcome, though.

The distinction between rival, colleague and a guest blurred and Bane wasn't exactly sure of the protocol he should adhere to. He had done a lot of research, but there wasn't much valuable info on 'How to fuck your friends' sister without alienating everyone on Christmas?'

But Bane did like challenges.

She vexed him. This morning, for example, she insisted to drive. He let her, curious about how she behaved behind the wheel.

Short drive to school went without a hitch. The kids safely entrusted into the capable hands of their teachers, Bane was looking forward to another trip which he could spend secretly observing and evaluating Victoria.

But then she did something that changed everything.


	15. Chapter 15

On the crossroads instead of turning left towards the school, Vic took a right into a woody area. Bane frowned, when she changed the route, but didn't say anything. She stopped the car when it no longer could be easily visible from the road.

Even when she killed the engine he just sat there, contemplating her next move, Bane stayed silent, waiting for an explanation.

The seatbelt clicked loudly in the quietness of the car, unhooked without so much as a glance from Vic. She had focused on the road ahead, but her eyes seemed glassy.

Just when Bane opened his mouth to speak, she moved. Her whole body turned towards him, as much as the seat allowed at least, and she reached to his face to pull him close.

In a second his hands were on her wrist restraining her movement.

Victoria's mouth hovered inches from Bane's, her eyes were set downwards, and she bit her lip.

"What did you plan on doing?" Bane rasped, his throat suddenly much drier than usual.

"I want to kiss you," she said, looking up into his eyes. Her whole body was strained towards him, face set in a curious mix of determination and dreaminess. "May I?"

The muscles in Bane's arms relaxed a fraction, allowing Vic's fingers to reach his face. Just enough to run the pads delicately through the stubble on his cheek. The caress was fleeting, teasing.

He swallowed down to moisten his parched throat.

"Why would you want to kiss a man-ape?" he taunted, voice cold and hard.

His hold on Victoria's wrist stopped, and he straightened in his seat.

"If you want, I can drive the rest of the way," he offered, an impersonal, business-like smile barely stretching his lips.

Victoria laughed wryly and looked down at her palm. When Bane let go she let it fall down, and now it was resting on his chest. For a second, she contemplated the sensation. The muscle under her palm was hard, even though he didn't tighten it. Just like the last time she touched Bane, he felt almost feverish. The heat of his body seemed to transfer to hers with the touch, because she felt once again the ball of warmth blossoming in her core.

Again, she looked up at his face.

"I want you," she blurted out, surprising herself.

Bane turned to look at her, unaffected on the surface. But Victoria could feel his heart picking up tempo minutely under her palm.

"I will kiss you now," she continued steadily.

It could have been her imagination, but all Vic saw in Bane's eyes was a challenge. He didn't utter a word at her boldness, only tilted his head with a smirk. He could stop her anytime he wanted, just like he did before.

There was no way she could back away now. She didn't really want to, even though the shamelessness of her actions and words was beyond anything she had done to seduce a man before. Up until now she always tried to be subtle and elegant. This was more like bludgeoning her way to her goal. As if she were the barbaric one, instead of Bane. The primal and simple urge to taste him was overwhelming. She wanted to just give in to whisper of the animalistic part of her brain, which send clear signals of fucking the alpha male in her company.

So that's just what she did when she couldn't psych herself out about this whole situation more.

It all took mere seconds, but when her reasoning came to that beautiful and plain conclusion, she reached out as before, and slid her hand to the back of Banes' head, caressing the smooth skin under his ear and relishing the tickling sensation of short hair at his nape. Barest amount of pressure was enough to pull his face towards hers, still straining up.

Vic was amazed, that he let her.

And then, she focused only on kissing him. The hunger she felt towards ravishing that beautiful mouth scared her a little bit. She wanted to brand him, make him crave her just as much as she wanted him right then.

At first, her lips glided dryly along his, mapping the shape, daring him to move away.

Victoria didn't close her eyes, so she could see Bane observing her in her peripheral, just as she watched him. It was an afterthought because there were so many more important things at the moment. She noticed the silvery gleam on some of the hair on bane's cheeks. His scent, subtle and vague, surprised her with its sweetness and complexity. The lips she caressed were warm and soft, too luxurious to belong with someone so outwardly rough and raw.

Then she licked at the seam of Bane's mouth, just to tease him more, and to get herself just a tiny bit of what she wanted… Her tongue slid gently, barely pressing at all, but she did touch the slick inside of Bane's mouth.

She didn't expect the effect it would have on both of them.

A warm gust of air rolled down her cheek when he huffed a quick breath through his nose.

Victoria's fingers curled on his skin, pulling him even closer when she daringly deepened the kiss.

She didn't remember the moment her eyes closed. One thing that mattered was that Bane was kissing her back. Out of his own accord, hungrily and fiercely. His big palm splayed at her neck, angling her head to ease his way, and he pressed down opening his mouth over hers, sucking the breath out of her lungs.

Victoria didn't stay idle. She shifted, as much as the car seat allowed, rising up on her knee to control the pace and position of the kiss, to get back the control she had. She wanted the power she felt when she told Bane of her craving.

Clumsily, she pressed him to the backrest and scrambled to get a leg over him. Never breaking the kiss he helped her settle over his hips, sliding down a bit to let her dictate the pace, let her control how it was happening.

The vibrations of Bane's moans - he was vocal about his enjoyment - sent shivers down Vic's extremities, gathering in a tight ball somewhere around her pelvis. A sensation almost like a stab of pain crossed her abdomen and she had to lean back to get a hold of her senses.

Bane was breathing heavily, but it was nothing compared to panting escaping her own mouth. She had to close her eyes, because seeing him the way he was now - parted lips, reddened and moist, piercing eyes focused solely on her, a purposeful look on his face telling her exactly what he wanted to do - it was enough to make her pussy clench over nothing, making her resent all the layers of fabric between their bodies.

She could feel his arousal too, his dick hard under her hips, caressing her with even pressure. He had a tight hold on her butt and didn't relent when she pulled away.

Just when Vic was about to say she was done, and her curiosity satisfied - because it was just that, she was interested to see what would it be to make out with someone so different from her usual type - Bane smiled tiredly. It was only a small flexing of his lips, nothing too expressive. His mouth slanted a bit, and his eyes were half-lidded now, not intense and piercing, and before Vic realized what she was doing, her hands were back at his nape and her mouth devoured Bane's again. She took care to be thorough now, savoring every little facet of enjoyment she got from kissing him.

There was a great deal of pleasure in doing just that.

Her body went slack with need and she tried to mold herself to his broad frame, licking into his mouth sinfully, sucking on his lips and tongue. Her hands moved down. One arm circled Bane's powerful shoulders, and the other settled lower, Vic's hand roughly yanking his shirt up to touch his stomach.

Just when her hips begun rocking hard over hips, Bane pulled her away further down his massive thighs.

Victoria whimpered, miffed at the lack of friction.

"This isn't the best place for activities like this," he murmured, sliding his thumb over Vic's lips. His forehead was pressed to hers, as he let their breathing settle, but the other hand was firmly keeping Vic from resuming their previous position.

She frowned because he was right of course, but that didn't make her any less disappointed over the end of their session. Her body felt alive, vibrating with excitement.

"We should go get the kids," he reminded.

Victoria nodded.

Then she opened her mouth and licked the digit at her lips, curling her tongue around it, sucking it gently inside only to release it with a pop and a playful bite.

Bane groaned, his eyes igniting with another burst of desire.

"Let's finish this some other time," Victoria offered with a wicked smile before going back to her seat.

"You bet," Bane promised.

oOo

In the evening the whole family gathered in the living room to play some board games.

Victoria made a pot of tea and she teamed up with Cassie to fight mostly Tim and Bane, while Bruce and Selina pretended not to suffer too much with their stuffed noses and watery eyes.

In the end, Vic and Bruce took the kids upstairs, while the rest of adults tidied up the living room.

"You've made an impression," Selina noted.

"It appears so."

"I'd like that to be the end of making anything, at least concerning Vic."

Bane frowned and turned his head towards the woman.

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at her. Bruce noticed too."

Bane shrugged his massive arms.

"That's none of your business."

"She's my family, so it is a family business. Don't play games with her. You will be gone for your assignment soon anyway."

"What makes you think I'm the one playing games?"

"She wouldn't…"

Bane only raised one eyebrow, waiting for Selina to reach the inevitable conclusion herself.

"Okay, she might. But that doesn't mean you should play along."

"I'll do what I think is appropriate."

"An interesting choice of words," Bruce's voice came from somewhere behind them. His silhouette slowly detached from the shadows of the corridor. "I asked you to respect this home."

"And I do, Wayne."

"Do you, now? You have a peculiar way of showing respect."

"As much, as the building deserves respect…"

Bruce scoffed but held his next words when Selina put a hand on his chest.

"You know where we come from. Let's all focus on what's important here."

"Being?" Bane asked, sarcastically, obviously not at all interested in hearing the answer.

"Family values."

The mercenary's back stiffened.

"I will never compromise your trust towards me when it comes to interacting with your children."

"And Victoria?" Bruce pressed.

"If she behaves, I'll behave," Bane parred and walked out of the room.

Wayne scoffed, and Selina smirked secretly under her nose. She knew her cousin well enough to know it was nearly impossible to stop her from getting what she wanted. If she set her mind to it.

The question was, did she really want to get Bane?


	16. Chapter 16

**Do I need to tell you all how sorry I am for the silence?**

 **It has been hectic, and exhausting. It's the first moment I got a little time to myself, so I scrambled this chapter together. Will post next as soon as it's done - hopefully in a few hours.**

* * *

Victoria yawned and rubbed her eyes with one hand while pouring the water into the glass with the other. It was the middle of the night and she had woken up thirsty, so she blindly made her way downstairs trying to make as little noise as possible.

At one point she nearly shrieked, when a furry shadow slipped past her, brushing her calf. Ace. The dog was the perfect companion, watching avidly every family member, making sure his pack was safe and sound.

Vic idly scratched his head while drinking. The moment the dog started wagging his tail she knew someone else was up as well. But there was no sound announcing anyone's descent downstairs…

The air in the kitchen thickened and Victoria knew at once who joined her. Even though she couldn't see nor hear him, just yet, she knew it was Bane.

The feeling of being observed excited her. There was no surety if the man was hiding in the shadows, but she felt as if he could be anywhere. Keeping an eye on her, measuring, appreciating.

He did promise to continue their earlier endeavor.

Throughout the day Victoria couldn't find a minute to take him up on his word. She hoped that maybe this would be the next opportunity when she could lay her hands on Bane.

For the longest while, nothing happened. She lost a good minute boring her eyes into the dark, straining her ears, anticipating anything and everything. But Ace settled calmly on the floor beside her feet and no one revealed themselves.

With a heavy sigh, she turned to leave the glass in the sink. What a waste of time.

Then she felt a shift of air behind her.

The fine hair at the nape of her neck stiffened and the skin there pickled with the realization that someone was indeed right there. And there was the heat again. That infuriating and devilish warmth that radiated off of Bane's body, burning her up both inside and out.

He crowded her between himself and the counter, pressing his palms at each side of her, lowering his head to mutter darkly into her ear,

"You should be more careful at night." Bane's voice was mild, without a clear hint of mirth. Was he serious in warning her?

"Why?" Victoria asked breathlessly. Not because she was interested in what he was playing at, but because she wanted to feel his breath tickling her skin, to experience again the shiver he so easily sent down her arms and legs, gathering in a tight ball of expectation at her core.

"There are monsters hiding in the dark."

"But darkness can be comfortable, don't you think?"

"For those who were shaped by it. Molded and raised without the light." Bane's lips brushed on Vic's ear when he said that. "You're a creature of the light."

His moist breath caressed her lobe, and she nearly moaned at the thought that he could be licking her there. If only he'd let himself be steered…

"You're wrong," she argued.

"Indeed?"

"I feel much more at home in the shadows."

"A woman after my own heart," he said, and now - finally - the amusement was audible in his words. He grabbed Vic's hips and turned her around to face him.

She could see the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepen when he gazed down.

Suddenly she realized her pajamas was nearly see-through, with a neckline plunging perilously low.

"Did you just check out my boobs?" She asked flatly.

"I thought we were flirting." Bane defended himself with a smile.

They were, and did much more than just peek down each others collar, but Vic needed to have more control over where this was going. As it was, she was at a loss, unsure of what was going to happen next… And she wanted to get only as much, as she felt like dealing with.

"I make the rules," she whispered, sliding her palms up Bane's chest.

"Excuse me?"

He stiffened and leaned back a bit to look at her inquiringly.

"You're bigger and stronger than anyone I know. I want you, but we barely know each other. So, I'll dictate the pace of... This."

The tendon in Bane's jaw thickened.

"Can you control yourself?" She teased.

"I am master of self-control."

Vic smiled, glad she had him exactly where she wanted.

"Good. I'll make sure this sacrifice of command will be worth your while."

Bane closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Vic's mouth on the skin of his neck. It was tempting. Of course, he would be in control after all, but if letting her believe she was calling the shots was all it took…

HIs was still holding onto her hips, so he leaned in easily, hunching over her more, and trailed his lips over Victoria's ear once again.

"Fine. Let's do it your way. What are the rules?"

His hands traveled up her spine, and he smiled feeling the shiver that followed his movements.

"Let me gather my thoughts." It sounded like a plea.

Bane chuckled triumphantly and angled her head up towards his face.

"I will wait for your directive, then," he promised.

A second later Victoria blinked rapidly, confused over the cold gust of air before her. Her heart raced, and lips tingled, her whole body still straining in expectation for Bane's kiss that never came.

oOo

The characteristic green icon of an incoming video call jumped on the screen accompanied by the iconic chime.

"Sel, do you mind if I take the call here?"

"Be my guest."

"Heh," Vic chuckled dryly. She adjusted the screen and swiped the button. "Hello, Alain."

" _Bonsoir, Victoire_ ," her caller greeted. The French version of Vic's name rolled off his tongue like a silky caress.

"Oh, it's morning actually. I'm sitting in the kitchen with my cousin, Selina," she laughed throatily.

The woman in question sent a surprised and somewhat appalled look towards Vic, but wiped her face off it when she bent towards the camera.

"Hello there," she smiled and waved before going back to the cooking.

"As beautiful, as you are! How fortunate your family is."

"Why, thank you," Victoria laughed. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Christmas greetings?"

"That as well, _Cherie_ , but I have a Christmas gift for you too."

A shadow of worry darkened Victoria's expression.

"Oh, no indecent propositions just yet. Don't worry. First, you'd have to work for me, _Victoire_."

"So I've heard," she tried to make light of the subject. It was a weird thing to joke about, but he was French. She wouldn't put anything past him.

Selina frowned deeply over the eggs, shoulders tense with uneasiness.

"Have no fear. The opportunity just presented itself. One of my aides got the happy surprise, and I am in a desperate need of a jewelry historian. Are you up for the task?"

"You mean with the Out with the New... exhibition?"

" _Oui_."

"I would be honored!"

" _Excellement_!" He exclaimed. "I'll e-mail you the tickets right away, along with some documents. Is the departure on 27th okay with you?"

"That's in like… A week?"

Victoria looked over to Selina.

"We'll be fine, don't worry. Alfred wanted to stay longer anyway."

"Alright then." She breathed, then smiled brightly at the man on the screen. "I can go on 27th."

Alain laughed.

" _Cherie_ , you didn't even ask where to. I'm delighted with your enthusiasm."

Victoria actually blushed.

"What an asshole," Selina murmured stirring Bane's porridge so it didn't stick to the pot.

Meanwhile, Vic tried to regain at least some of her composure. "Birmingham?" she tried feebly.

" _Oui_ , since I'm done with the English, for the time being, you'll have a thing or two to do for me there. But then, I'll gladly welcome you on my own turf. Come to Paris for New Year's."

"Oh, my God!"

Alain's throaty laugh reverberated through the kitchen once again.

"Exactly. Would you e-mail me your current address? I'll arrange for the NDA to be delivered to you tomorrow, and then we can get to the real business. Oh, and my friend has a small studio he can rent to you, I've already taken care of the first month, so you can see how you like the City of Light.'

"That's amazing... Alain, I don't know what to say."

"No words needed," For once, he sounded genuinely pleased. "Just be there, and help to make this exhibition the masterpiece it ought to be."

"I will!"

" _Bon_. Have a good day, then. And your beautiful cousin too."

"You too, bye."

She disconnected the call and sat silently, looking at her wallpaper.

"You okay, Kitten?" Selina asked when the hush behind her back stretched too long.

"I'm going to Paris," Vic whispered as if she couldn't believe it.

"Well, you don't have to stay."

"Do you realize how much history that city has with jewelry? And with art? And with history?"

"History with history, Kitten?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do. Now, let's settle down, eat breakfast, and think on how to break the news to the kids."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah Kitten, we all knew you are in the middle of a job search, so we'll live." She sighed and stirred the porridge. "I just want to make sure they're all right, and it's not too abrupt."

"So they won't feel abandoned."

"Yeah, like we were," Selina muttered, but Victoria already went out of the kitchen, leaving her cousin talking to herself.

* * *

 **BTW, why no one told me there was an unfinished sentence in the last chapter? I'm so embarrassed. The only thing I can say for myself is that I was running around like a headless chicken back then, scrambling to finish all those things I had on my list. The story included.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I got a little carried away with this chapter... ;)**

* * *

Tim was sitting with Cassie and Ace besides the tv, looking through the discs with movies.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Vic asked, leaving the book she wanted to read on the table beside the loveseat. It was positioned towards the fireplace, so she leaned on the back of it, waiting for an answer.

The boy bent over to see what his sister showed. She was tapping a box with hesitation. He shook his head and pointed to something else. The dog looked from one box to another as well. The exchange repeated a few times. Finally, Tim took one box and extended it to Victoria.

"This one, please."

"'Arthur Christmas'?" she read. The cover was predictably seasonal, with snow and figures clad in red. A military theme made her arch an eyebrow. "Alrighty, then."

The disc slid into the blue-ray player with a whirr and a hiss. Victoria paused the movie at the very beginning, letting the kids make a cozy blanket fort. Or an approximation of one. She brought them sliced carrots and apples to munch on and made a pot of tea for herself.

Just when she pushed play, sat comfortably and opened the book, the lock in the front door clicked open. Bane peeked into the living room, taking off his leather jacket.

"What are you up to?"

"Mom and dad are sleeping upstairs, and we're watching 'Arthur Christmas'," Tim supplied, munching on an apple slice. "Will you watch with us?"

"I have a book to read before dinner," Bane replied.

"Aunt Vic reads her book here," the boy reasoned.

"Let me just wash my hands and make something warm to drink."

"There's tea," Vic said motioning towards the pot on her right, never taking her eyes off the book.

Bane looked at the back of her head for a little while, the shallow dimple behind shortly cropped hair at her nape attracting his eyes like a magnet. The room was dim, so he wondered if she really read anything.

"I'll go get that book," he said in the end.

When he came back, he stopped dead at the door, his eyes widening at the scene in the movie. He was transfixed.

Vic turned to watch it herself, so she chuckled when she saw a grin appear on Bane's face.

The elves behaved like a seasoned, and quite acrobatic, military operatives, somersaulting and hacking their way through houses to deliver the gifts. It was all orchestrated by a big man in red and green camo, with a beard trimmed to resemble a Christmas tree.

After several minutes, when the final gift was delivered, Bane walked over to Vic. He left a book on the seat and crouched to tend to the waning fire in the hearth.

That gave Vic an opportunity to watch him from up close. At first, she was intimidated by his size and all those muscles, but it grew on her. She saw his gentle, caring side, she knew how considerate he was. Plus, that display of strength she witnessed a few days back wreaked havoc on her mind. Up until now, she never thought someone this massive could be her type. But the raw power he had at his command, and the control he maintained over it… That was getting her going. Even more so, when she was the one calling the shots.

That side of her was a surprise, even to Victoria. But Bane didn't have to know about that, she thought. She could just pretend that's who she was - a confident, sexy woman who knew her worth. Not the insecure mess and a failure that she actually felt like.

Bane stoked the fire, the crackling light illuminating his wide shoulders in bursts.

A fire of a different kind bloomed in Victoria's belly.

She had him in her palm. He did only what she agreed to, and never pushed the boundaries too far. She controlled him. Even now he was waiting for her to set the rules, biding his time until the moment Victoria said it was right for her. The power was intoxicating.

Just as she was thinking that Bane straightened and turned around. Victoria lowered her eyes back to the book just in time. She'd hate to be discovered ogling him.

The cushions dipped and sighed when he sat down. Victoria was intensely aware of his every move.

She noticed how his legs splayed when he got comfortable. A few more inches and she would touch his thigh with her folded feet.

She listened to the rustle of pages, and almost felt the caress herself when he slid pads of his fingers down the smooth paper.

She breathed with him, almost moaning when he made a considering hum, deep in his throat.

The book lay forgotten on her lap. Although she kept her gaze at the text, not a word came through to her brain. Her mind was full of Bane. There was something about him; once she noticed a thing she liked about him, she just couldn't shake it. Like an itch, begging to be scratched. Insufferable.

The second his hand left the book and slid towards her, she noticed. For a moment, she thought she imagined it, but surely, his hand slid towards her thigh.

"How's your book?" He turned to her and asked.

"Interesting," she said hastily.

"Liar," he whispered. "You haven't flipped a page for ten minutes now."

His fingers dipped below the fabric of Victoria's skirt.

"Is your mind otherwise occupied?"

"Mhm," was all she could say, because his fingers touched her bare skin, right above the hem of her stockings. Her whole being was focused on that tiny spot where his body touched hers.

The movie kept on playing behind them.

Victoria knew it was wrong. On so many levels. She just temporarily lost her common sense. The more of Banes skin touched hers, the more she fell into a daze. He worked slowly, scratching her lightly with his nails, sliding the rougher outer part of his hand up her thigh, smoothing the whole palm down and pressing just the tips on the thin skin at the inner side of her leg. It was the furthest he dared to move, so far.

She didn't really want him to stop. So she pretended not to notice his ministrations, knowing fully that he knew she merely kept up appearances. For whom? Perhaps for herself. All that mattered at that moment was the roughness and warmth of Banes' palm, getting closer and closer to her core.

A quiet whimper rose in the back of her throat.

"Shh," Bane whispered right into the shell of her ear. His warm breath tickled the sensitive spot just behind it. He slid in closer and grabbed hard, just above Victoria's knee.

She had to bite on her lip to stay silent.

"You wouldn't want to alert anyone, would you?" His voice sounded so sordid, even though the tone didn't differ from the one he usually used.

Victoria clawed her hands into that book. She would stay silent, no matter what. If that was all it took not to stop the maddening caress of his fingers, she was ready to chop off her tongue.

Later, perhaps, she would reconsider.

But now her ears were deaf to the world, her eyes unseeing, while she stared at the mantelpiece. All of her attention was turned inward, at the exquisite delight Bane's hands caused. And he didn't even touch her pussy yet!

"I was thinking about our conversation yesterday night," he murmured conversationally right by her ear. At the same time, his palm slid up her thigh again, warm and dry skin caressing her leg. Up and up it went, and then it stalled for a moment only to transfer to the other thigh and start an equally slow and pleasant descent.

"Until I get a direction from you, everything is fair game, wouldn't you say?"

Victoria couldn't say anything at that point, so she just nodded, mindlessly.

Bane's right hand snaked around her shoulders. The weight of it was grounding, satisfying.

"At least as long as you're not objecting."

The last bit was evidently mocking. Briefly, Victoria wondered what was the foreign note in his voice - an unfamiliar lilt, a dangerous resonance, a hardness she didn't notice before.

Then his right palm settled on her lips, restraining her head in the crook of Bane's arm.

The other hand splayed at her core.

Victoria gasped quietly, the sound further muffled by Bane's hand on her mouth. She still frantically clutched the book, glassy eyes set on one point before her. The side of her head was pressed to Bane's temple. Almost against her will, she spread her legs.

Bane at once made use of her compliance. His hand was still splayed comfortably at her mound, but he dipped his fingers sideways under the hem of Vic's panties.

She inhaled sharply, and let her head fall back as far as it would go, with Bane's hard bicep as her headrest.

"Don't make a sound," he growled lowly.

Vic closed her eyes and focused on staying silent, against her first impulse. The image of Bane's fingers, strong and thick, popped into her mind right before he pressed at her opening. She wanted to moan, long and deep, to release at least a fraction of the tension coiling her insides.

Vaguely, she remembered they weren't in the room alone, but it was his responsibility now to see to it that they wouldn't be discovered. The backrest shielded them from the rest of the room, the movie drowned out any light noises she could make. Kids were still in their pillow fort, the blankets over them like a tunnel towards the screen.

He teased her, prodding lightly, gathering moisture, circling her clit time and time again. The anticipation built maddeningly long for her, but finally it peaked when Bane decided to push in. The book fell from Victoria's grasp when she finally felt Bane's fingers stretching her opening.

Only one digit at first, thrusting slowly in and out. It burned, a little bit from the fact that it was rough and only started to get slick; a lot from the fact that it filled Vic just the way she liked.

"If you make a sound, I'll stop," Bane whispered into her ear again. Silky smooth, like a good promise. He did sound like a dangerous man. Like someone who knew exactly what he wanted, and how to get it. Like someone who was used to commanding people, and making sure his orders were obeyed.

Victoria straightened her head and opened her eyes. When she turned to look at Bane the hand at her mouth tightened, restraining her movements. The only part of him she could see was the back of his head - he was turned to look over his shoulder at the pillow fort.

But when she struggled briefly he removed his hands, both from her mouth and pussy.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes. There wasn't much guilt or remorse on his face. In fact, it was perfectly blank, save for the intensity of his gaze.

Mindful of his earlier warning Victoria slowly turned her head sideways.

Bane grinned, deliberately putting his right palm back to her mouth. He continued to look straight at her when his fingers slithered back to her folds, gliding inside without resistance.

Victoria fought not to make a sound, but she couldn't help her eyes closing again. With her brows furrowed she focused on the sensation of Bane's thick fingers sawing back and forth between her legs. He was working with dedication and attention. Whatever was his goal in the beginning, now he clearly wanted to get Vic off as quickly and efficiently, as he could.

It was working. The friction he was creating was just right, and he paid attention to slide his thumb up to Vic's clit, pressing with expertise and intuitiveness, rolling the slick around. Two of his fingers pushed into her with increasing force and with some tension, the moves measured and calculated.

Mounting pressure built overwhelmingly, coiling in Victoria's belly like a ball of molten lava. She looked for purchase, for anything that would help her ground herself enough not to moan out loud. Desperately she clutched whatever she could reach - the armrest, the cushion, her clothes. Eventually, her palm landed on Bane's thigh. It was rigid and taut, the slacks stretched so tight it didn't have much yield to grab on to. Nevertheless, Vic relished the statue-like stability of it, the power emanating from the coiled muscles.

The movie kept playing behind them, while Vic tried to draw nearly panicked breaths as quietly, as she could muster. Her hips eased down to give Bane more room. The movement made her strain to keep her head in his grip, so she clawed her right hand on his arm to get purchase. Her fingers hooked around the smooth skin on his wrist, making Bane hiss quietly.

Vic liked getting a reaction out of him. There she was seemingly completely at his mercy, but still able to influence what and how was happening.

With much effort, she gathered some clear thoughts. She needed to get off, fast. The feel of Bane's muscles was intoxicating, his dexterous fingering was divine, but it couldn't keep going much longer. The heat she felt almost consumed her, spilling out in slick waves with each glide of Bane's hand at her pussy.

In an attempt to guide him, Vic grabbed onto Bane's left palm and moved his ring finger to join the two digits already soaked from working her.

He huffed a quick surprised exhale by her ear, tickling the fine hair at the back of her neck.

"You're greedy," he teased.

But he complied, naturally. There was something in his voice that told Vic he liked it.

When the third finger stretched Vic's opening, she slithered her palm up to Bane's elbow, to prepare for the intrusion. It was just the thing she needed, a connection that helped her attach a semblance of dominance to this situation.

Then there was the sensation of three thick digits pushing carefully in, filling her up at a steady pace.

Her mouth watered and she held on tight, preparing for anything Bane had in store for her.

Apparently, what he had in mind was slow and purposeful torture. He twisted his palm so that the ball of his hand pressed bluntly to her clit. There was no more thrusting or pushing - only shifting pressure, stretching and rolling the roughest parts of his skin around the most sensitive parts of her.

Vic's lips parted under Banes' hand, and she licked, trying to get any and all stimulation she could. The muscles of her thighs tensed rhythmically, tendons straining so taut she practically trapped Banes' palm and he wouldn't be able to move more even if he meant to.

The steady pressure and burning stretching were maddening.

What tipped her over the edge was Banes' lips, soft and dry, rubbing behind her ear. Her whole side tingled from the rumble of his voice when he said,

"Come for me, now."

That was all it took. Vic wanted to scream out in relief when she tumbled down with her release. The tremors running through her body like an electric current tightened all her muscles exquisitely, only to undo her a second later, leaving her laying limply on the couch, giggling and panting softly.

Bane embraced her through it, holding her up as much as he could. He removed his fingers only when Victoria started to straighten on her own, but not before he angled her head up for a long and luxurious kiss.

"That was beautiful," he said.

Vic was left on the seat on her own, as he grinned and briskly got up. She listened to him clasp his hands and invite the kids to the kitchen after him - did the movie already ended? - to make some hot cocoa.

The only thing that ran through her mind after the haze of bliss subsided was one question.

How in the hell was she going to get enough of him in the seven days she had left here?


End file.
